


Is that the flicker of firelight in your eyes or are you naturally that radiant?

by tinypeckers



Series: Is that a flicker of firelight in your eyes or are you naturally that radiant? [1]
Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan and Dan, childhood friends, decide it would be fun to take their children on a camping trip together. It's a shame that their eldest sons hate each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dan sat in the small coffee shop that was tucked away behind his work building. He’d been coming here for years to meet with his best friend, Jordan. They’d known each other since childhood and, though they were married now with very different jobs, had stayed friends over the years. Currently, Jordan was sipping at his usual latte with cream. Dan had a simple black coffee, not in the mood for anything sweet this afternoon. He glanced outside, smiling at the sun, and turned back to Jordan.

“So, it’s finally summer.” Dan said fondly. Jordan smiled, his eyes crinkling.

“Yeah, the boys are excited to be out of school.” Jordan replied, referring to his two sons Seamus and Aleks. Dan laughed.

“Yeah, James ran home cheering on the last day of school. He was so excited he left Eddie behind.” Dan recalled, rolling his eyes. Jordan scoffed.

“Kids, huh?” Jordan said.

 

 

They shook their heads in unison. There was a beat of silence before Dan smiled again, looking to Jordan with a glimmer in his eye.

“Do you remember how we met?” Dan asked, grinning at the memory. Jordan chuckled, nodding.

“Yeah, my dad and your dad worked at the same company and thought it would be a great idea to have a double family camping trip.” Jordan reminisced.

“That was a good time. Maybe we should do something like that for our kids.” Dan mused, imagining the havoc it would bring.

“Yeah? That could be fun.” Jordan said, thoughts lingering on the idea. He’d been worrying about what to do with his kids this summer and it seemed that this could be a potential solution to his problem. “Do you think they’ll enjoy it though? I mean Aleks and James don’t exactly get along.” Jordan recalled, grimacing as he thought of the last time the boys met up. Aleks came home with a broken nose and James’ fingers were taped for weeks.

“Well, they’ll just have to suck it up.” Dan said, already set on his own idea. Jordan grinned. It could work out.

 

 

“We really couldn’t take separate cars?” Aleks asked, scowling at James as they were forced to ride in the back together. Dan had a minivan and it was decided that it would be easier and a lot more exciting to ride together. Aleks and James had been shoved together in the cramped seats in the back. Both teenagers had pressed themselves to their respected windows so that their legs didn’t touch. James was sneering at Aleks as the boy grew even more uncomfortable.

“Why? I like riding with Eddie.” Seamus replied to his brother, glancing briefly to the back. Seamus had pulled his long blonde hair back into a ponytail to combat the heat, his favourite purple jacket cast aside as his slightly sweaty fingers curled around his 3DS.

“Yeah, it’s fun!” Eddie replied with a slight lisp. At twelve, he’d been told he had to have braces and had been struggling to talk with them ever since. His glasses were slightly askew because he’d been bouncing so much and his own 3DS lay abandoned on his lap.

“I wasn’t asking you two, idiots.” Aleks retorted, rolling his eyes at his brother and his friend.

 

 

“Aleks.” Jordan warned in a stern voice as he climbed into the passenger seat beside Dan. Dan had been listening in on the boys’ conversation, rolling his eyes at how childish they were being.

“It’s only two hours, guys. Then go as far away from each other as you wish.” Dan said.

“Two hours?” James exclaimed, jaw dropping open in shock. “I can’t sit next to this loser for two hours!” James pointed to Aleks in disdain. Aleks rolled his eyes, fighting the urge to hit the other teenager. From the front, Dan sighed heavily.

“James, that’s enough. I don’t want to hear any more complaints from you the entire trip.” Dan warned.

“The same goes to you, Aleks.” Jordan added, glaring back at Aleks through the rear view mirror. Aleks stuck his tongue out back to him. James groaned, exaggerating it and holding it for a few moments. When Dan turned around to yell at him, James promptly shut up. Satisfied his son wasn’t going to start any more trouble, Dan turned back to the front.

“Okay, who’s ready for a road trip?”

 

 

Thirty minutes. It took thirty minutes for James and Aleks to start fighting again. Jordan groaned, letting his head fall against the window as he listened to the boys squabble in the back.

“Move your fucking leg, it’s in my space!” Aleks demanded, pushing at James’ thigh to get him to move over. James had, over time, started to relax into his chair and take up more space by spreading his knees. Aleks did not take kindly to the way he’d been squashed against his window.

“No, I’m comfortable. You’ve got enough space.” James replied, gesturing lazily to the tiny slither of seat Aleks had left. The deadpan look James received in return showed that Aleks was not buying his bullshit in the slightest.

“Boys, please. James, can’t you move over just slightly?” Jordan asked nicely. James huffed, not quite appreciating the way his dad’s friend was telling him what to do but knowing that if he didn’t do as he was told he would have to deal with his dad’s wrath.

“Fine.” James spat out, moving his leg exactly an inch away from Aleks. While it was still annoying, Aleks kept his mouth shut. If he moaned one more time, he was sure his dad would climb to the back seat to strangle him.

 

 

Fifteen minutes later, Aleks grew bored with staring out of the window. He bent down to rummage through his bag, fishing out the book he’d been reading before they had left. As he opened it to continue reading, James sneered.

“Really? A book. You fucking nerd.” James muttered under his breath, just loud enough for Aleks to hear. Aleks glanced up at him for a second but chose not to act on it. He’d much rather just enjoy his book. In front of them, Seamus and Eddie were battling it out in Mario Kart.

“Eddie! Stop throwing shells at me!” Seamus complained, frowning at his friend over his 3DS. Eddie smiled guiltily, shrugging his shoulders in place of an apology. It did not stop him from throwing a red shell at his friend again, however. Eddie kept his eyes on his 3DS as Seamus looked up from his, glaring directly at his friend. His eyes bore holes into Eddie’s skull as the race finished and he won.

“Rematch.” Seamus demanded with such venom, Eddie briefly wondered if he should be worried.

 

 

James was growing bored of watching mountains and lakes roll by. He’d conveniently left his iPod in his bag in the trunk and there was no way he was risking asking his dad if they could stop so he could take it out. That left him with nothing else to do. Curiously, he leaned forward to glance at his younger brother’s game. He smirked when he saw that he was winning. Of course, any sibling of Aleks’ would be a loser. James didn’t hate Seamus like he hated Aleks, though. James had never been able to explain his hate for the other boy but from the moment they’d met he just knew that they weren’t destined to get along. It seemed as though Aleks felt the same way. James glanced at Aleks, frowning at the way his lower lip was caught between his teeth as he stared at the book in concentration. James had never understood people who could read for so long. He always got a few pages in before he grew bored with it. Maybe that was why Aleks annoyed him so much. James shook his head. No, that wasn’t it. There was just something about the boy.

 

 

Once James had dared look at Aleks, he couldn’t quite stop. Somehow the way Aleks’ eyes narrowed when he found a word he couldn’t quite pronounce in his head or the way he shook his head to put his hair back in place because his hands were otherwise occupied was much more endearing than whatever was outside. James tried, honestly, to look anywhere but the other boy. He didn’t want to look at a loser for extended periods of time and yet, James struggled to look away. It bothered him. James deduced it was because Aleks was reading a book and so, naturally, James had to remove the obstacle. He reached across, snatching the book from Aleks’ hand and throwing it onto the ground.

“What the fuck, dude! What was that for?” Aleks screamed, throwing his hands up in frustration. James shrugged, smirking. Yes, this was much better.

“Books are for nerds.” James said, feeling rather pleased with his accomplishment. He watched as Aleks bent down to get it, fingers barely reaching. After a minute or two, Aleks retrieved his book. He grumbled as he straightened out the corners as they had bent from the fall.

“You’re such a dickhead.” Aleks muttered under his breath, choosing to drop the book beside him in case James decided to attack it once more.

 

 

 

The rest of the drive was mostly uneventful. Eddie beat Seamus one too many times in Mario Kart and the blonde officially quit, turning off his 3DS and turning to pout at the window. Eddie had giggled for a little bit before he grew bored of Seamus’ silence and began to poke him. Five minutes later saw them playing patty-cake. It was the only time Aleks and James agreed on something, both yelling at their brothers to shut up in unison. Of course, Eddie and Seamus only laughed and carried on. James groaned, letting his head fall back against the seat while Aleks took to kicking the back of Seamus’ chair.

“Aleks! Stop!” Seamus whined, reaching behind himself so that he could attempt to his Aleks. Aleks easily caught his hands, holding them as Seamus tried to wriggle free. “Get off me! Aleks, you’re hurting me!” He cried out, catching Jordan’s attention. He turned in his seat, scowling at his son.

“Aleks, let go of your brother.” Jordan ordered.

“But he’s being annoying.” Aleks countered.

“I don’t care, let him go.” Jordan commanded. With a sigh, Aleks did as he was told. He rolled his eyes when Seamus turned around, sticking his tongue out at him.

 

 

Jordan and Dan were relieved when they finally pulled into the camping site. Between Aleks’ and James’ fights and Eddie’s constant whining for the toilet near the end of the ride they were both ready to get out of the car. The roads within the camping site were made of gravel that made the car bounce and jiggle. It created a very fun game for Seamus and Eddie who began to hum and giggle as the movement of the car changed their voices. It was not quite as fun for Aleks as James created a new game for himself. James began to stretch across the seat once more, claiming it was the bumps that made him move. Instead of arguing, Aleks dropped it and prayed that their pitch wasn’t too far from the entrance. He watched as they passed families having fun or young couples walking their dogs. Aleks wondered if he was going to survive the weekend. It was bad enough going camping but it was much worse knowing he had nothing to do but talk to James all weekend. It was safe to say Aleks wasn’t looking forward to it in the slightest.


	2. A tents situation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at the campsite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get it? I 'tent'se situation? ahaha i'm hilarious

The moment the car stopped, Aleks was clambering to get out. He hit Seamus’ chair repeatedly to hurry his brother along so that he could sneak past him. Unfortunately, James had the same idea and when Aleks tried to climb out James pushed him back and rushed out first. Aleks glared at his back as he followed, sighing heavily when James slammed the door in his face. Gritting his teeth, Aleks opened it and stepped out. He stretched, enjoying the fresh air and space. It was nice not to be crushed against James. James felt exactly the same, falling in defeat to the floor. He lay on his back, shielding his eyes from the sun as he looked up. From his position, he could see Aleks’ stretching and perhaps a little more as Aleks’ shirt rode up his chest. James looked away when he caught a bit of exposed skin, mentally shaking himself for even glancing that way. He looked instead at his younger brother who, as usual, was bouncing around like a crazy person.

“We’re here! We’re finally here!” He cried as he jumped around an unimpressed Seamus.

“Where are the tents?” The blonde asked, tugging at his ponytail as he tightened it. Jordan and Dan started to laugh. “What?” Seamus demanded, crossing his arms.

“We have to set them up.” Dan explained as he pulled a tent from the trunk of the car. Seamus blinked once, twice before the message soaked in.

“Aw, what? This sucks!” Seamus sighed.

 

 

There three tents. At first, Aleks was confused. But, as Dan and his father began setting up one tent and Seamus and Eddie claimed another, it hit him.

“Are you expecting me to share with him?” Aleks pointed towards James. James hadn’t been paying much attention, trying and failing to get signal on his phone. He looked up at the sound of his name though, frowning as he looked at his surroundings.

“Well, we just figured-“ Jordan began, sensing the storm that was brewing.

“I’m sleeping outside.” Aleks announced. Jordan rolled his eyes.

“You can’t, you’ll freeze to death.” He explained. Aleks scoffed.

“I’d rather do that then share a tent with him.” Aleks said. Jordan let it go. James’ face lit up at the prospect of having his own tent.

“Sweet, I get a whole tent to myself.” He cheered. Aleks rolled his eyes at him, sitting down on the ground and folding his arms across his chest in protest.

 

 

Jordan and Dan had their tent up in a little over half an hour. Seamus and Eddie struggled a little so their dads helped them, finishing that one about fifteen minutes after the first. James had yet to begin setting his up.

“Aren’t you going to make the tent?” Aleks asked as the other boy lay on his back in the grass nearby.

“Nah, someone will do it for me eventually.” James said nonchalantly. Aleks rolled his eyes. That was such annoying thinking. With a sigh, Aleks realised that perhaps he wasn’t going to be able to survive outside and he did actually need a tent. Unfortunately, he’d have to share the tent with James but it can’t be that bad, right? Aleks stood, stomping over to the tent that was supposed to be his and James’. James smirked at the sight.

“See?” He said cheekily. Aleks ignored him, squinting at the instructions.

 

 

James eventually came to help him when his dad ordered him to. He did not do so quietly. He groaned, whined and complained at every moment and by the time their tent was standing Aleks was sick of him.

“Will you shut up for a second?” Aleks barked out, dropping the instructions to the ground as he inspected their work. James childishly mimicked Aleks, mouthing the words in a squeaky voice. Aleks scoffed at his behaviour.

“Wow, real mature. What are you like, twelve?” Aleks snorted while James glared at him. From behind them Eddie called out,

“Hey! What’s wrong with being twelve?” Aleks shook his head. He refrained from telling Eddie that he was a prime example of the problems of being twelve. Aleks had already got himself into enough trouble this trip.

 

 

The evening brought a campfire and Dan’s famous barbeque. Despite the terrible start, everyone could appreciate his burgers and chicken drumsticks as they sat around the fire. Eddie ate his chicken drumstick like a hamster, nibbling at the edges and turning it around occasionally. Seamus ate his burger in moderate bites. Aleks’ gnawed at his chicken slowly while James held a burger in one hand and a chicken drumstick in the other and alternated them. Jordan and Dan ate theirs like normal adults.

“This is so good.” Seamus complimented around his mouthful of burger. Dan grinned as a thank you. Eddie startled when the fire crackled, almost dropping his food. When everyone laughed at him, he pouted.

“Hey, it’s not funny.” Eddie protested as Seamus gave him a friendly pat on the back.

 

 

Everyone was too tired to stay up too late and, regretfully, Aleks set his sleeping bag in the tent beside James’. The other boy raised an eyebrow at him, already settled in his own sleeping bag.

“I thought you weren’t staying in the tent.” James said. Aleks rolled his eyes.

“I obviously wasn’t going to sleep out there.” Aleks said as he settled down, rolling onto his side to avoid looking at James.

“Then you shouldn’t have said it.” James said before reaching for his iPod. He slipped in his earphones, turning the volume up as he closed his eyes. From beside him, Aleks stared at the tent wall. He could hear James’ songs through the speakers. Aleks tried to ignore it for a few minutes before he realised he just wasn’t going to sleep with it playing. He rolled to face James, gently poking his side. James opened one eye. Aleks looked at him expectantly. Slowly, James pulled his earphone out of his ear.

“Can you please turn that down?” Aleks asked as politely as he could muster. James smiled and nodded, placing the earphone back in. Aleks rolled back over, the sound of the song slowly growing quieter until eventually he couldn’t hear it at all. Aleks finally closed his eyes, the only noises now being the sound of wildlife and wind from outside. Perhaps sharing a tent with James won’t be too bad at all, he thought.

 

 

Aleks couldn’t have been more wrong. James waited a few seconds, sure that Aleks had started to relax, before turning his music up ridiculously loud to annoy the boy beside him. Aleks’ eyes shot open as the chorus of a shitty song came blaring out from beside him. Breathing through his nose, Aleks slowly turned to face his tent-mate. James was smirking. He enjoyed winding Aleks up a lot. Without hesitation, Aleks sat up. He slowly unzipped his sleeping bag as James looked on in confusion. Before James understood what was going on, Aleks snatched his earphones from him and tugged them from the iPod. Aleks unzipped the door to their tent and threw the earphones out. James’ jaw dropped and he was in so much shock that Aleks managed to easily slip his iPod from his hand. When James came to his senses, he sat up in his sleeping bag.

“Give that back, asshole!” James cried as Aleks climbed back into his sleeping bag. Aleks ignored him, settling down and clutching the iPod close to his chest. With a growl, James wriggled free of his bag and pounced onto Aleks’.

 

 

Jordan and Dan lay on their backs in their tent. Both of their eyes were open and they were both listening to the commotion happening in the tent beside them. They could hear James and Aleks’ squabbling and Dan cringed when there was a particularly loud thump. Jordan chewed his lip when he heard Aleks curse up a storm. He caught Dan’s eye in the dim light.

“Do you think we should break it up?” He whispered, listening to the rustle of the tent and the constant yells. Dan thought about it for a second.

“I mean, they’re only going to fight the moment we leave again and I am awfully comfortable.” Dan said. Jordan sighed.

“So we’ll just hope for the best and pray we don’t wake up to find another set of broken limbs?” Jordan asked hopefully.

“Yeah, that seems like the best plan.” Dan agreed, closing his eyes.

“Night, Dan.”

“Night, Jordan.”


	3. A town of troubles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Jordan take the boys on a trip down memory lane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find a god damn pun.

When morning came, Seamus and Eddie were the first two people awake. In reality, Eddie had been the first awake. When he saw that his friend hadn’t yet awoken, Eddie took it upon himself to wake Seamus. He poked and prodded his friend’s cheek until Seamus lazily batted it away. Eventually, Seamus opened his eyes wide enough for Eddie to be satisfied that he wouldn’t drift back to sleep.  They lay in their tent for a little while, mindlessly chatting in the early morning quiet. When that became far too boring, however, they decided it best to wake their brothers. Slipping on their shoes and sneaking across the damp grass, they pretended they were spies. Eddie got the giggles as they neared James’ and Aleks’ tent and Seamus had to shush him by placing his finger across his lips. Eddie got the hint, cupping his hand around his mouth as Seamus slowly unzipped their brother’s tent.

 

 

The sight they were greeted with was peculiar, to say the least. Aleks was sleeping soundly on his front, hands clutching what appeared to be James’ iPod. His cheek was squished against the floor and his body wasn’t quite in his sleeping bag. James was pressed up against his back, his hands reaching for the iPod he obviously did not manage to get. James was not in a sleeping bag at all. In fact, it appeared he was using Aleks’ body heat to keep warm. The thought alone made Seamus snicker and he watched as Eddie retrieved his phone from his jacket pocket and snapped a picture. That image would be perfect blackmail material for Seamus and Eddie to use in the future. For now, however, it was just another funny picture that the pair could laugh about behind their brothers’ back. Eddie and Seamus looked at each other, smirking as the prepared to wake their brothers’ up. They nodded in unison once. Then they jumped.

 

 

James was briefly aware of pressure on his groin before the searing pain. He awoke with a start, yelling and swinging wildly in an effort to combat whatever had jumped on him. It was only when he heard Eddie’s irritating giggle that he realised what must have happened. From beside him, Aleks groaned as he pushed Seamus off of his back.

“I think you elbowed me in the face.” Aleks complained as he rubbed his slowly bruising temple.

“Good.” James said, glaring at Eddie as he scrambled to get out of the tent before James lunged at him. “You little shits.” He cursed as Aleks grabbed at Seamus, fingers brushing by blonde curls before the younger boy managed to escape.

“We’ll get you back for this, y’know.” Aleks yelled at their quickly disappearing backs, rolling his eyes at their giggles before he flopped back down into bed.

 

 

“You’ll get them back for what?” Jordan asked as he poked his head into the boy’s tent. He was assessing the damage. Once he had concluded that neither James nor Aleks had actually murdered each other in the night, he stood back up.

“Seamus and Eddie woke us up by jumping on us.” Aleks explained as he pushed himself up and out of the tent. He stumbled on the grass outside, blushing slightly as James laughed from behind him.

“Idiot.” James muttered as he crouched and slipped on his shoes, not trusting the grass to not be filled with murderous bugs. Once he stood, James followed Aleks out into the sunshine. As his right foot met the ground, James heard something crack below his feet. Sharing a questioning look with Aleks, James lifted his foot and scowled at what he saw.

“Seriously? This is your fault Aleks!” James yelled as he reached down to pick up the broken remains of his earphones.

 

 

“How is it my fault? You’re the dumbass who stepped on them.” Aleks reminded him as he hid his snickering behind his hand. Jordan simply rolled his eyes.

“James, why were your earphones outside in the first place?” He asked as he stretched and readjusted his cap upon his head. Dan, who had been tidying around their camping area, stood and observed them.

“Aleks threw them out last night for no reason.” James lied, looking as pitiful as possible.

“Bullshit! You brought it on yourself, I asked you to turn down your music.” Aleks protested, shying away from his father’s stern gaze and sensing he was going to get into trouble.

“Enough, young man. We’re going into the town to get breakfast this morning. While we’re there you’re going to buy James new earphones with your own money.” Jordan ordered. Aleks groaned.

“That’s not fair, he deserved it!” Aleks whined as Jordan walked away. James smirked.

 

 

Taking pity on the boy, Dan walked over to Jordan.

“He doesn’t have to do that, y’know. I’m sure James really was aggravating him. I can buy James new earphones.” Dan offered. He knew that James would do anything to get on Aleks’ nerves and vice-versa so he didn’t think it was fair that only Aleks should be punished for it.

“No, it’s fine Dan. Aleks shouldn’t have thrown them out of the tent, no matter how annoying James was being.” Jordan said sternly.  Dan sighed, he knew that Jordan had a usually relaxed parenting style but when he decided to be stern, there was no other option. Reluctantly, he let it slide.

“Dad, please. I didn’t expect him to stand on them!” Aleks whined; grabbing hold of Jordan’s t-shirt and tugging like a toddler would. Jordan merely raised his eyebrow, brushing his son’s hands away. Instead of listening to Aleks, Jordan addressed the other people in their small little group.

“So, who’s hungry?” Jordan asked. He was met with a chorus of cheers from the younger boys of their party, Seamus’ stomach growling adding to the noise.

 

 

The car journey into the small town that bordered the campsite was relatively short. Everyone sat in the seats they sat in the day before, despite Aleks’ complaining and bargaining with his brother to swap. As expected, he was yet again stuck in the back with James. James wasn’t bothered by it, lording over Aleks with that smug smile as he thought of the most expensive earphones he could buy - or rather Aleks could buy. Aleks slammed his head against his window.

“How long is it? I’m starving.” Seamus complained as he too stared out of the window. Much like his brother, Seamus was frowning.

“We’re here.” Dan announced as they drove past an old, weather-faded sign announcing the town’s name. Aleks took one look at it and groaned.

“Great. This place looks a thousand years old.” He complained as they passed old buildings.

“Hey, this is where Dan’s father and my father took us on our camping trip!” Jordan replied.

“My point exactly.”

 

 

Aleks remained unimpressed as they stopped outside an old diner. He rolled his eyes as his father grew giddy, reminiscing about his and Dan’s first time at the place.

“Do you remember when your sister dropped her hot dog on her lap? She had that ketchup over her white skirt!” Jordan giggled as Dan nodded excitedly.

“Yeah! She had to go to the thrift shop next door and get another one. She complained about it the entire time.” Dan reminisced. The boys trailed behind them. Seamus and Eddie shared their excitement, Aleks and James did not.

“Do you have any idea what they’re talking about?” James whispered to Aleks as he bumped into him. Aleks shrugged, looking oddly at his father and his friend.

“I have no idea. They’re old.” Aleks replied. James grinned.

 

 

The diner couldn’t be more cliché. James secretly wished the waitress’ would trip in their clunky roller skates. Unfortunately, neither of them did. James ordered the biggest breakfast he could along with Seamus who even dared to get a large coke alongside it.

“You’re going to regret that, dude.” Aleks pointed out as Seamus smiled at the waitress.

“No I’m not, I’m starving.” He replied. Aleks snorted.

“Uh-huh, I’ll remind you of that when you’re groaning and complaining you can’t finish it.” Aleks retorted, smirking to himself. Seamus rolled his eyes, folding his arms across his chest.

“I won’t, I bet you five bucks I’ll finish it all.” Seamus challenged.

“Boys, that’s enough.” Jordan intervened, smiling at the waitress as he ordered.

“Deal.” Aleks replied as it was finally his turn, only ordering a small breakfast muffin. He couldn’t wait until he was five bucks richer.

 

 

Dan was the first to finish, wiping sauce from his lips as he observed Seamus. The blonde sat across from him, grimacing at his meal as he struggled to bite into the toast. He’d done fairly well, managing to eat a little over half of it, but he’d started to slow down.

“Ready to give up?” Aleks goaded as he watched, breakfast muffin in crumbs on his plate.

“Seamus, you don’t have to finish it if you can’t.” Jordan offered, knowing his son’s weak stomach and already anticipating the whining that would come later.

“Of course you don’t have to finish it but I’ll take my five bucks if you don’t.” Aleks laughed. Seamus scowled, picking up a piece of bacon and chewing it with his mouth hanging open. James recoiled while Eddie watched his friend in awe.

“You can do it, Seamus. Don’t let him win!” Eddie cheered, clapping his hands and starting up a little chant until Dan told him to quieten down.

 

 

In the end, Seamus was defeated. He regretfully handed over the five dollar bill while Jordan sighed. They climbed into the car as Aleks pocketed it. James nudged him, beaming widely.

“Oh look, more money for you to spend on my earphones.” James said smugly.

“Fuck off; I’m getting you some from the dollar store.” Aleks remarked. James scoffed.

“Aleks, you’re going to replace them with an exact pair or something similar. Do you hear me?” Jordan called across the car while Dan looked pitifully at the teenager in the back.

“But why? He stood on them!” Aleks whined as James giggled.

“You put them outside.” Jordan countered as Dan started the car, reversing from the car park. They had a long day ahead of them, especially if the boys were already so irritated.


	4. Vile vomit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS FOR MENTIONS OF PUKE, VOMIT.

“Are you seriously making us walk around this shit hole?” James asked as he stepped from the car. Dan had only driven twenty minutes down the road and parked closer to the small town’s high street of shops. That was all it was, a tiny high street of shops. They’d already passed the small thrift shop Dan’s sister’s skirt was bought from. Jordan and Dan had only resisted visiting it when the boys began groaning and complaining about it from the car.

“James, quit complaining. This is the part you’ll enjoy – I can’t wait for your reaction tomorrow.” Dan said with a manic grin that made James consider his father’s sanity.

“What’s happening tomorrow?” Eddie questioned innocently as he and Seamus stood uncharacteristically quiet by the car.

“Oh, you’ll find out.” Jordan said, mirroring Dan’s grin. For the first time since the trip began, Eddie and Seamus looked worried.

 

 

“So this is where we’ll meet in a couple of hours for lunch. We figured we’d let you boys go while Jordan and I reminisce about old times.” Dan told their small group, shaking his head at James and Aleks’ relieved sighs.

“Don’t stray too far and please, try not to get lost.” Jordan said, voice stressing on the last statement. “Oh and also, Aleks you’ve got to look after your brother.” Jordan said.

“What? He’s twelve. He can look after himself.” Aleks said, gesturing to Seamus. As he said that, Seamus groaned and held onto his stomach. His breakfast was finally catching up to him. Jordan looked uneasily at his son.

“Uh-huh, sure. Don’t let him get out of your sight, understand me?” Jordan asked and though Aleks was about ready to let Seamus get lost – he reluctantly agreed.

“The same goes for you James. Look after Eddie.” Dan reiterated. James merely glared at his brother.

“But dad, I’m twelve! Seamus and I can look after ourselves.” Eddie cried, folding his arms across his chest. His pout only made him look younger.

 

 

Dan ruffled his hair, about ready to leave, before turning to Aleks. As Jordan turned to walk in the direction of the park he and Dan first played soccer together in, Dan shoved a ten dollar bill into Aleks’ hand. Aleks’ fingers closed around it as he looked up to Dan questioningly.

“It’s to go towards James’ earphones. Don’t tell your father.” Dan whispered just as Jordan turned around.

“Are you coming Dan? I’m sure they’ll be fine.” Jordan said with some unease, looking to Seamus as he relied on Eddie for some support. He was glad that it was Aleks who would have to deal with that all day. Not that he didn’t want to help his son or anything, it’s just he’d anticipated it since their bet and felt that Aleks should have to deal with what he’d caused.

“Yeah, I’m coming. There’s no rush.” Dan reminded him as he jogged to catch up. They left the boys standing awkwardly in the parking lot with no idea with what to do with themselves other than walk up and down the street.

 

 

“So,” James said as he clapped his hand upon Aleks’ shoulder, “how’s about them earphones?” He asked with a manic grin. Aleks sighed but did not protest, pocketing the ten dollar bill as he began to lead the way down the street.

“Isn’t this fun, guys?” Eddie exclaimed as he jogged beside them. Trailing behind, Seamus clutched his stomach as he paled considerably.

“Can you slow down? I’m walking on a full stomach here.” He reminded them as everyone turned to check on him. Aleks smirked, harshly slapping Seamus on the back. Seamus retched but easily hid it. He did not want to give his older brother the satisfaction.

“You can’t be full, Seamus! You didn’t eat it all.” Aleks said, annoyingly smug about the whole situation. Seamus only rolled his eyes, straightening up as he set his expression to one of determination.

 

 

“Ooh, look! A joke shop. Can we go in? Please, guys?” Eddie whined as they neared what looked to be a really old store front. James and Aleks shared a look, both spying the radio shack down the street. It looked a lot more appealing but of course, if they did not indulge Eddie, they would have to listen to whining the entire morning. It was already bad enough with Seamus.

“Fine but we’re not spending forever in there, all right? Aleks needs to buy me my earphones.” James said. Aleks rolled his eyes. He’d rather spend all day there and never have to buy James’ earphones but knew he’d be listening to James lording it over him all weekend if that happened.

 

 

The inside was just as old as the storefront itself. It was musty, damp and eerily quiet. The old man behind the counter eyed the four boys as they entered carefully. Eddie looked around at the masks and novelty items in wonder. Aleks remained unimpressed by it all, frowning at some freakishly realistic bugs that sat innocently in a storage case. James kept a careful eye on his brother as he darted through the aisles, looking for anything to scare him with. Seamus stayed closely behind Eddie, right arm still clutching his stomach. He was really beginning to regret making that bet with Aleks now. Eddie was blissfully unaware of his friend’s pain, pointing at all the tiny gags and picking every item his excited eyes laid eyes on.

“Look Seamus, fake puke!” Eddie exclaimed as he held up the item. Seamus grimaced, shying away from it.

“If you don’t get that away from me you’ll be dealing with real puke soon enough.” Seamus grumbled. Eddie didn’t hesitate to drop the gag item.

 

 

Aleks wandered around the shop in disdain. He rolled his eyes at the typical gags and curiously picked up a Chinese finger trap. He didn’t dare place his fingers inside of it though, only fiddling with it. Aleks was so immersed in staring at the stupid stuff within the shop that he did not notice James wandering through isle beside him. He did not catch the slight smirk James sent his way nor did Aleks see what James picked up and hid behind his back. However, Aleks became painfully away of the item when it was thrown at his face. One second Aleks had been looking at a dumb fake scar and the next something slimy and warm to the touch collided with his cheek. It clung to his skin, slowly peeling down and making a squelching noise as it went. Aleks retched, fingers clawing at the item as he fought to free his face from it. Aleks could hear James laughing as he finally pulled it from his face, grimacing at what he saw.

 

 

“James, what the fuck?” Aleks yelled as he turned the fake poo slowly in his hand. It looked horrifically real and disgusting. Aleks dropped it onto the nearest shelf, rubbing his hand across his cheek furiously.

“What? It’s not real Aleks.” James teased as he rounded the corner to join the other teenager.

“You’re so wrong, you know that?” Aleks huffed as he folded his arms across his chest, warily eyeing the poo from where it sat.

“You have to admit, it was funny.” James tried, giggling to himself as he recalled Aleks’ expression of horror. Aleks did not see the funny side.

“No, it wasn’t. It was disgusting.” Aleks retorted.

“You’re just mad because you thought it was real.” James replied, snatching the poo back up and rolling it between his hands. Aleks tensed, expecting it to be thrown at him once more. “Do you think we could get Seamus and Eddie with it?”

 

 

“Look, I’m a werewolf!” Eddie cried as he jumped out at Seamus, startling the blonde. Seamus rolled his eyes, tugging the mask from Eddie’s face and shaking his head at him.

“Stop, you’re going to get us kicked out of here.” Seamus said as he glanced around the isle. He was still clutching his stomach and was starting to wonder where the nearest restroom was. Seamus wasn’t sure he could hold out much longer.

“What’s wrong? You’re so grumpy!” Eddie whined as he bumped his friend’s shoulder. Seamus was never this boring, that was why he was Eddie’s best friend.

“What’s wrong? I ate an entire breakfast that’s what’s wrong. I feel like I’m going to vomit.” Seamus complained as they turned the corner.

 

 

Eddie opened his mouth to speak when something long, brown and sticky flew through the air. It collided with Seamus’ forehead with a wet sticky sound. Eddie watched as his friend’s eyes followed the object and then widen in realisation at what it was. Eddie barely heard his brother’s and Aleks’ laughter as he watched Seamus’ cheeks lose their colour.

“Guys?” Eddie called unsurely as Seamus retched. There was a pause, a moment of clarification for the two older boys, before the silence was filled with the unmistakable sound of Seamus’ stomach emptying. Eddie yelped and jumped out of the way as Seamus vomited on the floor. James cursed as he took a step back and Aleks looked on in horror as the carpet grew dark and wet.

“Damn dude.” He whispered when Seamus finally finished, looking so pitifully up at Aleks that the older boy regretted ever forcing him to eat that huge plate of food.

 

 

They heard the old shop keeper leave his counter and in a moment of panic, James made a mad dash for it. Being much more mature about the entire situation, Aleks began apologising profusely to the older man.

“I’m so sorry, we’ll clean it up – I’m really sorry about your floor.”  Aleks tripped and stumbled over his words as the shop keeper surveyed the damage. With a sigh, the old man waved the teenager off and took a step towards the mess.

“Its fine, go and get him a glass of water. I’ll clean up. Just make sure he doesn’t vomit anywhere else.” The old man offered, appearing much kinder than the boys had first expected. Aleks thanked him and apologised to the poor man again before gently taking a hold of Seamus’ arm and guiding him out of the store. Eddie followed closely behind, slightly disappointed that they’d had to leave the shop without buying anything.

 

 

James cringed when Aleks lead Seamus outside. He kept his distance from the blonde as Aleks guided him to the nearest convenience store. James and Eddie waited outside as Aleks bought his brother a bottle of water and some tissues to clean up his mouth with. When they walked outside again, Seamus looked a little better. He sipped from his water as Aleks surveyed him.

“Oh god, you’ve got some in your hair.” Aleks told him as he dabbed at the sticky substance with a tissue. Seamus huffed.

“That’s just great.” He mumbled as he allowed his brother to fuss over him. It was probably the nicest thing he’d done for him in months. Aleks made sure to clean Seamus up and, when he was sure his little brother was sick free, he pulled Seamus close to him.

“I’m sorry I made you eat the breakfast.” Aleks apologised. It wasn’t entirely true, Seamus did have a choice but naturally he was far too hot-headed to turn down a challenge.

“It’s fine. It isn’t me you should be worried about though. Imagine what dad is going to say.” Seamus said casually. He found a little bit of joy from the way Aleks tensed. Their dad’s reaction was going to be fun.


	5. Irritable Ignorance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleks is done with James' shit.

James got his earphones, eventually. Aleks was even feeling extremely generous (guilty) after Seamus’ unfortunate incident so he bought his little brother a pair as well. Seamus almost felt guilty when they met up with their dads again and he immediately told on Aleks.

“Hey buddy, how’s your stomach?” Jordan asked gently as he ruffled his son’s blonde curls.

“Its fine now, I vomited on the floor of the joke shop after Aleks threw a fake poo at me.” Seamus said so casually Jordan almost missed the key points in his sentence.

“Oh that’s fi- wait, Aleks did what?” Jordan’s voice grew shrill as his head snapped to stare at Aleks.

“What? You little shit! I bought you earphones!” Aleks yelled at Seamus as the twelve year old hid behind their father. James snickered behind his hand as Eddie watched on in awe, neither of them offering to help Aleks out.

“Aleks, what do you have to say for yourself?” Jordan asked. The disappointment was evident within his voice. He had trusted Aleks to do one thing – who knew babysitting a twelve year old was that hard?

 

 

“I didn’t even do it! James threw the damned thing, it was all his idea!” Aleks explained, pointing furiously in James’ direction. In his defence, James threw his hands up as though he was surrendering.

“Hey – I did not such thing.” James lied, enjoying the scene that was unfolding before him. Aleks glared at him, exasperated.

“This is ridiculous; you’re really getting on my nerves this trip – y’know?” Jordan sighed as he pulled his palm down his face. He dropped it before holding it out, palm upwards. “Give me your phone.” Jordan ordered as Aleks looked up at him. The teen looked shocked. “Aleks.” Jordan warned. Shaking his head in disbelief, Aleks rooted around in his pocket for his phone before slamming it into his father’s hand.

“This is fucking stupid. I’d rather be at the spa with mom.” Aleks grumbled as Jordan turned and walked away.

 

 

Lunch was awkward. Aleks refused to talk. He turned his back from his father and glared out of the window. When the waitress asked for his order, Aleks didn’t reply. Jordan rolled his eyes at his son’s childish antics. Dan felt bad for the boy – he hadn’t exactly been dealt a great hand this trip.

“Seamus, what are you having?” Eddie whispered as the waitress took his father’s order. Seamus frowned, staring down at the menu. With a sigh, he realised none of it seemed appetising.

“Probably just a milkshake. I still don’t feel so well.” Seamus admitted. James, who had been stuck sitting beside him, edged away from him.

“Oh, cool. I think I’m going to get a burger.” Eddie told his friend as he licked his lips, clapping his hands and rubbing them together. Had anyone being paying attention to Aleks, they would have noticed him rolling his eyes.

 

 

Lunch went rather quickly. Aleks refused to eat as well as talk. Jordan let him be, he knew Aleks would cave sooner or later. He might not speak but he’d definitely eat. Especially when he smelt Dan’s burgers on the barbecue again.

“What are we doing tonight, dad?” Seamus asked curiously as they shuffled from the booth.

“We’re going to head on down to the campsite’s clubhouse. Uncle Dan and I had great times there when we were kids.” Jordan said. Dan chuckled at a random thought, catching Jordan’s smirk. They both pointedly ignored Aleks’ scoff of laughter as they piled back into the minivan. It had been decided earlier that morning that they’d had back to the campsite and just lounge around for the afternoon. After all, they had a big day ahead of them tomorrow.

 

 

On the ride back, James tried to get Aleks’ attention but he was having none of it. James purposefully stretched across the street and yet Aleks didn’t even flinch. James glared at him, boring holes into Aleks’ skull yet the other boy kept staring out of the window. James started to click his tongue and make annoying noises. He only stopped because his dad yelled at him to quit it. Aleks didn’t bat an eyelash. It bothered James. He’d known Aleks for an awful long time and often took pleasure in getting on the boy’s nerves. Aleks had never just ignored him before. It wasn’t how they worked. James would piss Aleks off, Aleks would rant and rave and eventually exact his revenge. Then they would merely repeat the cycle. James didn’t know that by refusing to stick up for him Aleks would stop playing their little game. In fact, he’d figured it would only enrage Aleks more and yet here he sat, completely blissful as he ignored James’ futile attempts to get his attention.

 

 

James was simply in awe of him by the end of the evening. Aleks had finally ate and so had Seamus, who had fully recovered and was now challenging Eddie to an oreo eating contest. James sat beside Aleks as Dan and Jordan zipped up their tents. They were getting ready to leave and head to Dan and Jordan’s infamous clubhouse. James wasn’t prepared to suffer the night in a place their parents thought were fun and, even though he despised Aleks, he was sure it would be a lot more entertaining if Aleks would talk to him.

“Are you going to ignore me all night?” James asked. As expected, he was met with silence. “Dude, you’re going to have to give in eventually. You’ve got no phone. What are you going to do, play on those dumb machines?” James scoffed. Aleks raised an eyebrow but otherwise gave James no other sign that he was listening. It was actually starting to piss the other teenager off.

“Are you all ready?” Dan asked the group as he reassured himself and checked the tents once more.

 

Aleks immediately climbed to his feet. James swiped at his ankles, laughing as Aleks stumbled across the grass. Aleks picked himself up in silence. He did not entertain James with his usual rants or string of curses. It aggravated James to no end. He took to walking behind Aleks and kicking at his ankles. If only he kept being annoying, Aleks would cave soon enough. Aleks sighed heavily as he felt James’ feet collide with his own. He was determined to keep being stubborn. Aleks was just completely done with the entire trip. He hated being so close to James for so long. He was mad at his father and honestly, Aleks just wanted to be home. He’d decided that if he kept quiet and didn’t aggravate his father anymore, he could possibly get his phone back. It would be a welcome distraction from James. For now though, Aleks took to ignoring the boy. He hoped that James would eventually get the hint and leave him alone. Surely he couldn’t be that much of an asshole that he’d continue to bug him forever.

 

 

Except that he was and Aleks was starting to reach the end of his rope yet again. Aleks’ ankles have to be bruised because no way James’ little kicks hurt this much at the start of the walk. But Aleks didn’t let his resolve waver, he merely sped up. He scowled at Eddie and Seamus as they ran ahead and tried not to be won over by his father’s and Dan’s infectious happiness.

“I wonder if the arcade has been updated at all.” Jordan mused as he thought back to the nights they spent there. Dan chuckled.

“God, I hope so. It wasn’t even updated when we visited. The machines were at least a decade old.” Dan laughed and Jordan joined in.

“I didn’t realise they made arcade machines in prehistoric times.” Aleks said. Jordan shook his head, reaching across to ruffle Aleks’ hair but only serving to misplace the beanie Aleks had pulled on earlier that evening.

 

 

James had fallen behind. He didn’t know why he was so grumpy. He could have fun without Aleks, right? He did on an everyday basis. James wasn’t sure why Aleks talking to him mattered to him so much now. So when he heard Aleks talk to his father, James immediately perked up. He jogged towards the teenager, falling into a walk beside him. Aleks didn’t even look in his direction.

“I knew you couldn’t stay grumpy forever.” James said proudly, as though it was completely his doing that Aleks was talking again. His proud beam faltered a little when Aleks didn’t reply to him. James concluded that he just didn’t hear him. “Hey, shit head.” James said endearingly. He nudged Aleks’ shoulder with his own or, at the very least, he tried to. Aleks side stepped out of the way and bumped into his father instead. James frowned.

“Aleks, watch where you’re going.” Jordan said to him as he moved away from his son. Aleks muttered his apology. James opened his mouth to call Aleks out but before he could get a word out edgeways, Eddie and Seamus stopped and waved at them.

“C’mon, slow pokes! We can see it!”


	6. Arcade Aggravation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Jordan drag their sons to the old clubhouse.

Aleks knew his fate from the moment they walked into the clubhouse. He watched as Seamus and Eddie became enamoured by the arcade machines. Aleks was kind of hoping that they’d stay oblivious to them and he wouldn’t be forced to hold Seamus’ cup of pennies all night but naturally they had to walk through them to get to the bar.

“Dad, can I have like five dollars or something please?” Eddie asked Dan immediately, clinging onto his arm and acting more like six than twelve.

“In a minute, let’s sit down first.” Dan explained as he ushered the boy through the amusements. Eddie and Seamus looked longingly at the different games. Aleks merely followed them as he left James to scowl at his back from behind.

 

 

The bar was musky and dark. There were barely any windows and the few that they had were covered with thick curtains. It was lit with dim lights because most of the attention was drawn to the stage area near the front. The bar took up the back of the room and tables on staggered platforms led to the huge stage and dance floor. Disco lights went wild as young children ‘danced’ on the wood flooring. The stage was empty, for now. Aleks squinted to read the line-up for the night and found that he didn’t care for the local bands or the comedian that nobody had ever heard of. Jordan and Dan seemed quite excited by him though.

“Oh my god, he’s still going?” Jordan laughed as he read the name, ushering the boys to a table while Dan took a picture of the sign with his phone.

“He must be at least sixty by now.” Dan said as he finally took his seat, looking longingly to the bar behind them.

 

 

“Can we go to the arcade now?” Eddie whined, standing in front of his seat rather than sitting. Seamus was equally as antsy.

“Don’t you want to order a drink first?” Jordan suggested. Aleks perked up at the suggestion, leaning heavily on the table.

“Yeah, I’ll have a lemonade – whatever.” Seamus rushed out, Eddie quick to agree with him.

“I’ll have a beer.” Aleks said with a smirk. Jordan chortled.

“Yeah, very funny Aleks. So that’s two lemonades, two beers, a coke for Aleks and for you, James?” Jordan asked as Aleks scowled in the corner.

“I wasn’t being funny.” He muttered as his dad pushed his chair from out under the table.

“I’ll have the same as Aleks.” James said, his eyes never leaving the boy in question.

 

 

“Great, we ordered. Can we go now?” Eddie questioned desperately. Dan laughed.

“All right, fine. Just don’t spend all of your money here and don’t leave the building – understand?” Dan said, his tone so stern and out of place. Eddie nodded solemnly while Seamus mock-saluted. Assuming that the arcade would be a lot better than whatever it was that their fathers were going to do here, Aleks stood up and followed them. Besides, Aleks was sure it would be funny to observe Seamus lose at games. Watching Aleks stand, James began to follow. Dan grabbed his son’s wrist, staring at him curiously.

“I thought you hated arcades. I thought they were for nerds.” Dan said with a knowing smile as James watched Aleks, Eddie and Seamus leave. James shrugged him off as Jordan returned,

“It’s better than hanging out with you.” He said before rushing after the other three boys.

 

 

“James! What are you doing?” Eddie questioned as James collided into him, almost pushing his younger brother into a little girl. James shrugged it off, leaning around Eddie to see what everyone had stopped for. He smiled when he saw it was an air hockey table.

“Hey, Aleks – I bet I could beat you.” He challenged, knowing from experience that Aleks wouldn’t back down. This time, however, James was met with an unimpressed stare.

“Hey, we were playing first.” Seamus interjected as Eddie fed the machine a dollar. Seamus held his palm above the table, smiling when cold air tickled his skin. James rolled his eyes and leant against it, scowling down at the two boys as they picked up their pucks.

“You’re going down.” Eddie said determinedly. Seamus shook his head, blonde curls freeing themselves from his ponytail.

“Nah, I’m going to win.” Seamus said as he grit his teeth and hit the puck.

 

 

As James watched the younger boys battle it out, he didn’t notice Aleks slip away from the group. He yelped when the puck skimmed past the back of his hoodie, scowling at Eddie when the younger boy laughed at his misfortune. James brushed off imaginary dust to deflect the situation, looking up to where Aleks should have been standing. James had been wondering why Aleks hadn’t laughed or, at the very least, made a sarcastic comment. James’ eyes darted around the arcade when he realised Aleks wasn’t standing there at all. With a groan, James noticed that Aleks wasn’t even in his eyesight. He nudged Seamus’ shoulder, much to the blonde’s annoyance, leaned close and whispered,

“Hey, where’s your brother?” James asked. Seamus straightened up, glanced quickly around the room and then finally, he shrugged. James groaned at his unhelpfulness. Deciding that Seamus and Eddie could take care of themselves and that he had nothing better to do, James chose to look for him.

 

 

The moment James had joined them; Aleks had just wanted to get away. He waited for the boys to start playing and for James to get immersed into it before he slipped away. Aleks wasn’t entirely sure where he was going or what he was going to do exactly. He just knew he was going away from James and was definitely not spending the evening with his dad and Dan as they got slightly more intoxicated. Aleks had figured that he’d just wander aimlessly around the place but his eyes were drawn to small grab machine tucked into the corner. He smiled to himself as he noticed the Mario toys, spying a bullet bill and deciding that he just had to have it. Aleks shuffled through crowds of children to get to it. He felt slightly out of place but really, where was a sixteen year old on a campsite supposed to go? The arcade was probably the one of the cooler destinations of the crappy holiday sight. Aleks fished in his pocket for quarters as the grab machine played a horrible, cheesy tune. Aleks smiled in triumph as he retrieved the change, determined to win.

 

 

Aleks was so immersed and enraged by the machine before him that he didn’t notice somebody slip into the space beside him. Aleks started when the stranger coughed, seemingly to catch his attention. Aleks squinted at the newcomer. He looked around Aleks’ age and wasn’t what you would call unattractive. He brought with him an air of snobbishness that wasn’t as repelling as perhaps it should have been. His blue eyes crinkled as he smiled, blonde hair falling across his forehead.

“Hey. Sorry I startled you, I’ve just been watching you play that for a while. Who are you determined to get?” He asked. Aleks stood in stunned silence for his moment. How could a voice sound so good?

“Y-Yeah, shit, wait no er… I’m trying to get bullet bill.” Aleks stuttered. He blushed. Shit, why did he choose to play on a grab machine? How childish of him. The guy laughed and seriously, were they in a movie or something? Nobody sounded that good.

“Awesome, I always like getting one of those in Mario Kart.” The stranger beamed, “I’m Josh by the way.” He introduced himself.

“Aleks.” Aleks smiled. Fuck, he had it bad.

 

 

James saw Aleks’ dumb beanie from across the arcade after five minutes of searching. He sighed in relief, James was tired of little kids stepping on his toes and he swears that the girl he saw at the start of his search is following him. That and she definitely took a picture of him and giggled about it. James thought it safe to assume he was now going to be the topic of her and her friend’s conversations for weeks. Flattering, honestly, but not what James was looking for. James’ steps slowed as he grew nearer. He noticed some blonde guy standing next to Aleks. He was leaning into the boys space and looking at him as though he was the most valuable diamond in the world. Odd, James thought. Aleks was nothing special. Something about the situation made James uncomfortable and within moments he’d decided that he had to rescue Aleks from it. He observed as the guy stepped closer and seriously, did he just put his hand over Aleks’? Wasn’t that like an invasion of personal space or something? James grit his teeth as Aleks turned away from the other boy. Clearly he was uncomfortable – he was smiling. Aleks never smiled.

 

 

Aleks was blushing profusely as Josh stepped a little closer. What had began as a crappy night was certainly looking up. That was until James showed up from nowhere in particular. Aleks’ smile turned into a sour scowl as James stood to his left, arms folded and expression stern.

“Who’s this?” James asked. Aleks scoffed at his tone. He noticed, with some disappointment, that Josh took a step away from him.

“I’m Josh. You are?” Josh replied. James didn’t entertain him with an answer.

“Aleks, Seamus wants you.” James lied. He’d do anything to get Aleks away from this creep.

“So?” Aleks replied rather spitefully. Fuck Seamus, he had found a hot guy.

“It’s about your dad or something.” James lied again. Aleks shrugged, uncaring. “Aleks.” James said, his tone growing dangerous.

“Tell them he’ll see them after. Aleks is busy trying to get a bullet bill.” Josh interjected.

 

 

If Aleks had been looking, he’d have noticed how James’ eyes turned to slits at the way his new ‘friend’ answered for him. Even James himself was oblivious to it. Once again, he ignored the stranger and decided that if Aleks wasn’t to go by his own will – he was going to make him leave. Without really thinking about what he was about to do, James reached out and snatched Aleks’ hand from the machine. As Aleks sputtered out unintelligible noises James dragged him away from Josh and through the arcade. Aleks was resisting him, tugging on his hand and cursing at James as he fought to make him let go. But James was stronger and far more determined, even though he wasn’t entirely sure where he was going. James saw a glass door that looked as though it led out into the beer garden and decided that it was probably the best (and only) place they could go.

 

 

“What the fuck was that?” Aleks screamed as he finally ripped his hand free from James. Outside was definitely the right choice. Thank god it was empty.

“He looked like a douche.” James put it simply. There was more to it, obviously, but not even he wanted to look into that just yet.

“Oh, great. Thanks. I don’t need you looking out for me.” Aleks screeched. His eyes were full of chagrin as he glared at James. James wasn’t sure he’d ever seen him so mad.

“Clearly you do, you were playing like putty into his hands.” James mumbled so quietly that Aleks had to strain to hear him. Aleks groaned aloud, dragging his palms down his face dramatically.

“I was fine! He was nice. You would have known this if you’d stuck around long enough. Since when do you get to decide who I flirt with? What are you, my boyfriend?” Aleks shrieked hysterically.

 

 

The thought alone made James blush, for some strange reason, and his hands became clammy. He opened his mouth to reply but found that nothing coherent came out. Aleks’ yelling quietened to the sounds of his breathing as it began to slow. He stared at James inquisitively when the boy didn’t reply. Confusion was evident in his eyes and he was about to question the sudden silence when the door from behind them swung open,

“Hey! There you are. Y’know, this door isn’t exactly sound proof.” Eddie giggled as Seamus popped out from behind him.

“Yeah, we saw some mothers eyeing it unhappily as they took their kids away. We didn’t have to guess who was yelling behind it.” Seamus said with a smirk, looking to his older brother.

“Anyway, Dad said our drinks are going to be warm if we don’t get them so c’mon.” Eddie said as he stepped away from the door, letting it shut behind him.

 

 

Without another word, Aleks turned to follow them. He pulled the door open with such force James worried that for a moment it was going to swing from its hinges. James waited a moment, still pondering the entire exchange that just went down. Of course, he wasn’t Aleks his boyfriend. They hated each other, in fact. So why had he felt such a need to rip Aleks away from that guy? The thought irritated him and James wasn’t comfortable with that. So, in true James fashion, he decided he just didn’t care anymore and assumed it would just become something they’d joke about later. At the very least, he hoped that it would. James wasn’t sure he was ready for a conversation like that with Aleks of all people.

 

 

Back in the bar, Dan and Jordan were pleasantly surprised to see that no-one had been hurt. They’d heard of the argument from Eddie and Seamus but now it was easy to tell Aleks had reverted back to ignoring James. James tried to spark conversation with him but was met with nothing but silence yet again. With a sigh, he decided to leave it. James needed time to think any way and he was sure Aleks needed some too. Eddie downed his glass, pushing it aside and waiting anxiously for Seamus to finish.

“C’mon, we’ve got to hurry before some kids get on Dance Dance revolution. I don’t want to wait to have to beat you again.” Eddie whined as Seamus scoffed, muttering something under his breath.

“That was a fluke and you know it.” He murmured as he set his glass aside and stood. Eddie beamed as he copied his friend, stretching and following Seamus as he made their way out. James and Aleks didn’t move, both sitting in silence and awkwardly sipping at their drinks.

“Great, I guess you’re staying for the entertainment. That comedian is going to be on soon.” Dan announced happily. Aleks and James groaned in unison.


	7. Night time (Idfk, I have no pun or rhyme).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry it's short. I will make it up to you.) James and Aleks return to their tent.

For the rest of the night, James and Aleks tried desperately to hide themselves. From the moment the comedian stepped onto the stage and from the moment he left, Jordan and Dan were laughing so hard their stomachs cramped. Unfortunately, they were the loudest in the bar area and probably the only ones who understood or cared for every joke. Aleks used his beanie to cower away from the disapproving and often more curious stares of the other campers while James settled his hood. James even tried to shut them up, harshly whispering to them and hitting their arms when they got too loud. It only served to get him in trouble though so James soon gave up. After the comedian left the stage, they stayed in the bar for another painful hour before Jordan and Dan thought it best they went to bed. After all, they had a big planned for the boys tomorrow.

 “You ready?” Jordan asked Aleks with a heavy, misplaced pat on the back. Aleks took one look at his father and began wondering whether Jordan was ready himself.

 

 

They rounded Seamus and Eddie up. Seamus took one look at Aleks’  unimpressed expression and the way their father stumbled before deciding that he’d ‘meet them back at the tent’ and promptly ran off with Eddie in tow. That left James and Aleks to look after their less-than-capable fathers.

“That joke’s still funny.” Dan said to his friend, bumping into him and almost sending the six foot man into his own son. Aleks dove out of the way just in time. James laughed at him, blissfully safe on the side of his sturdy father. With a scowl, Aleks decided to get him back. He less than innocently bumped into his father. Aleks watching as it caused a domino-like effect. James caught a moment of Aleks’ self-satisfied smirk before his father came careening towards him. Luckily, James caught him before he glowered at Aleks. Aleks laughed under his breath, biting on his damn lip again as he tried to look innocent. The simple gesture stirred something up inside of James and honestly, he just had to retaliate. Thus, they started a war.

 

 

By the time they returned to the tent, it was a wonder Jordan and Dan were still standing. They’d been oblivious to James’ and Aleks’ little game but found themselves laughing along with their sons all the same. When they returned to their little plot, they could see the light of their torch in Seamus’ and Eddie’s tent was still on. Fatherly instincts kicking in, Dan unzipped the tent to check that they were okay. He was a little confused by the sight.

“Dad! You scared us!” Eddie screamed as he dropped Seamus hair, which he’d been braiding. Seamus tugged it over his shoulder, cheeks turning pink slightly as Aleks and James peered in.

“You’re such a girl, Seamus.” Aleks snickered.

 

 

Jordan clicked his tongue at the two teenagers as they laughed, gently pushing them towards their own tent.

“That’s enough. You look lovely, Seamus.  Get to sleep soon though, we’ve got a big day tomorrow.” Jordan reminded them for what seemed like the thousandth time. Eddie rushed to shut the tent and he could be heard apologising to Seamus and begging him to let him finish the braid from Aleks and James’ tent. James wriggled into his sleeping bag rather quickly but Aleks merely fell on top of it.

“You’re going to freeze.” James told him as he shuffled onto his side.

“Nah.” Aleks waved him off. James huffed.

“You are. Get in your sleeping bag, dumbass.” James ordered. Aleks chortled.

“I’m fine, quit getting your panties into a twist. First holding my hand and now this, any one would think you like me.” Aleks said, glancing to James to gauge his reaction.

 

 

James frowned. He rolled away from Aleks.

“Yeah, right. Who would like you?” James muttered bitterly to draw attention away from the slight blush on his cheeks. Aleks smirked.

“Josh liked me.” Aleks said cockily. James cringed. He didn’t want to be reminded of that cocky mother fucker.

“He was a douche.” James retorted. Aleks shook his head.

“A douche that liked me.” He replied cockily. James sneered.

“Shut up.” He grumbled as he shuffled further into his sleeping bag. “Get in your stupid bag.” James commanded. Aleks didn’t move, in fact he spread out more if only to annoy James.

“Nah.”

 

 

Aleks suppressed a giggle as he heard James rustle in his own bag. He knew he’d get cold eventually but anything that bothered James was worth it. Aleks grew concerned at the sound of James’ zipper though. What was he doing? Was he taking off his pants? That was gross and entirely past Aleks’ comfort levels. Aleks almost, but not quite, shrieked when moments later something was thrown upon him. Frozen in fear, Aleks’ head recoiled backwards and created many chins. Something soft covered his torso.

“What the fuck was that noise?” James laughed, snorting a little as he turned to face Aleks.

“What the fuck is on my chest right now?” Aleks asked, sounding as though he was being held at gunpoint. James only laughed harder.

“It’s my fucking jacket, you loser. If you’re not getting into your damn sleeping bag at least wear that.” James told him as he wiped a tear from his eye.

 

 

Aleks immediately relaxed. Oh, he thought. It was a jacket. He reached blindly for it, sitting up to slip it on. James smiled, satisfied that Aleks didn’t throw it out the door like he had done with his earphones.

“Aw, this is so considerate of you. You’re so cute and thoughtful when it comes to your crush.” Aleks joked, though the thought alone sent a feeling he wasn’t quite sure of rush through him.

“Fuck off. You’re not my crush, I just didn’t want to wake up next to a dead man.” James scoffed at the thought, even as it sent flips through his stomach. It appeared the feeling Aleks had felt was hope. He realised this as James’ reply made something heavy fall to the pit of his stomach. Aleks despised it. As he had despised James. Or so he thought he had, at least.


	8. Swinging Sweeties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie insists they play at the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I'd make it up to you for the short chapter and eyy, here it is.

As they had the day before, James and Aleks were awoken by Eddie. He popped his head through their tent, far too cheery for the early hour.

“Get up. Seamus and I want to go to the park but Dad says we can’t go without you two.” Eddie explained with a dumb grin spread wide across his face.

“You’re like a two year old.” James grumbled as he sat up, briefly forgetting the location of his hoodie and feeling around for it. It was when his fingers brushed Aleks’ hoodie-clad arm that he remembered. James pinched the material, tugging on it gently.

“Oi. I want that back.” James demanded as Aleks rubbed the sleep from his eye.

“Nah.” Aleks replied sleepily, pulling his arm from James’ grip and climbing out of their tent. James sat, dumbfounded. What was that supposed to mean?

 

 

“What?” He questioned as he followed after Aleks, catching hold of the hoodie and getting curious looks from their fathers. James supposed they expected an argument.

“I said nah.” Aleks said with a smile. James frowned.

“But that’s my hoodie.” James reminded him, tugging on the sleeve again. He was cold.

“Uh-huh. It’s mine today.” Aleks replied, freeing his arm and turning away from James. Frustrated, James glared at Aleks’ back. He was freezing but what was he going to do? Wrestle it from him? No, he couldn’t do that. It’d only serve to rip the damn thing. What use would it be then?

“Fine,” James said boldly. Aleks watched from the corner of his eye as James clambered into the tent. There was some slight scuffling before he emerged, barely squeezed into Aleks’ own hoodie. Naturally, Aleks burst into laughter. James pouted, folding his arms.

“Hey! It isn’t funny. If you get to wear mine, I get to wear yours.” James declared as he shifted uncomfortably in the jacket. It wasn’t unbearably tight; he just preferred his clothes much baggier.

 

 

“Wait.”Aleks told him as he ducked into the tent. Seamus and Eddie noticed James’ change in clothes and started to giggle.

“Shut up.” James blushed, turning away from the pair. Aleks emerged with something scrunched up in his hand. James didn’t get to see it as Aleks walked towards him. He felt Aleks’ hands upon his head and then suddenly it was very, very warm.

“What the fuck is that?” James asked as Aleks took a step back.

“A beanie. Now you’re really me.” Aleks said with a giggle. James was confused before he smiled, tugging the hat down. He looked side to side, still grinning.

“Does it suit me?” He asked cockily. James glared when Aleks shook his head. From behind him, Seamus was pouting.

“What? You never let me borrow a beanie.” Seamus complained.

 

 

Rolling his eyes, Aleks rifled through the tent for another one. He swiped it and threw it in Seamus’ direction. Seamus smiled, delighted, as he pulled it over his curls. Eddie didn’t even have to open his mouth before Aleks rummaged for one for him too. Why not, right? Beanies for everyone! Aleks even grabbed one for himself. Now, they all matched.

“Hey! What about your old man?” Jordan asked when he took notice of the boys. Aleks and Seamus looked at him, deadpanned.

“Dad, that’s lame.” Seamus said. Jordan faked shock, shaking his head at his boys. He didn’t really want a beanie; it was nice enough to see the boys getting along. Dan laughed at the four boys, rifling through his pocket for his phone.

“All right. Stand together, I’ve got to get a picture of this or your mothers will kill me.” He announced with a wide grin. The boys grumbled but they shuffled together anyway.

 

 

Seamus stood in front of Aleks, beaming alongside Eddie as the boy struggled to stand still for the picture. Jokingly, James wrapped an arm around Aleks’ waist as he pulled him closer. Though his intentions may have been innocent, Aleks’ following thought process was not. A blush immediately crept onto his cheeks as James’ fingers curled ever so gently around his waist and held him there. Aleks wasn’t sure what to make of it, his eyes quickly darting to James before smiling awkwardly for the picture Dan was about to take. Shouldn’t he be annoyed by this? Aleks was sure that he was supposed to yell or something and yet, he kind of liked it. James had laid his hands on Aleks many times before but they were never so gentle and his touches usually ended in a few bruises or broken bones. This was different and while a little confusing, Aleks quite liked it. Even as Dan put down his phone, admiring the picture he’d taken (oblivious to the fact he’d caught the perfect moment as Aleks blushed from James’ touch) James didn’t drop his arm. Aleks wasn’t sure he wanted him to.

 

 

James didn’t know what had possessed him to do it. He only knew that Aleks hadn’t recoiled away in horror and for some reason he was relieved by that. James smiled easily for the camera, trying to pass this simple gesture off as him just goofing about. He and Aleks were, after all, wearing each other’s clothes. But, when the camera was lowered and nobody was really paying attention to them anymore, James found that he didn’t want to drop his arm. He was oddly comfortable with it and it seemed that Aleks was too. It felt nice and was surely a better alternative to them punching and kicking each other until they bled. James decided that perhaps he could get used to this, if only he and Aleks could get along for more than an hour.

“Are you ready to go to the park now?” Eddie asked excitedly. James rolled his eyes, finally letting his arm drop as Aleks stepped away.

“We’ll pick you up in an hour, that’s when we’re leaving.” Dan explained as the two older teenagers followed Eddie and Seamus down the gravel path towards the park.

 

 

Aleks and James walked closed to each other. They did not hold hands and James did not attempt to put his arm around Aleks’ waist again. No, that had passed. Something had changed, though. James no longer wanted to smack Aleks around the head and every angry comment that would normally have been thrown James’ way after such a bold move had been pushed aside in order for the comfortable silence that they shared to fall between them. Eddie and Seamus ran ahead of them, oblivious to the change in their brother’s behaviour. That did not matter to them at that moment, especially as Eddie caught sight of the park.

“Dude, there’s a tire swing!” He squeaked and naturally, he bolted towards it. Seamus struggled to keep up with him, feet hitting gravel and kicking it back to Aleks and James. Aleks sputtered and hid his face with his arms while James merely wrinkled his nose, unimpressed.

“I can’t believe they’re twelve.” James grumbled. Aleks laughed, eyes crinkling in amusement.

“I know right? I’m starting to think Eddie is never going to grow up.” Aleks mused.

“Hey, that’s my brother you’re talking about.” James said defensively.

“What? It’s probably true and besides, I’m pretty sure Seamus is going to be right there along with him. The two losers who play dungeons and dragons or something.” Aleks snickered.

 

 

When James and Aleks reached their brothers, Eddie was pouting as he stood beside Seamus. The blonde was perched upon a regular swing, idly kicking himself back and forth.

“What’s wrong with you?” James asked as Eddie looked up at him pitifully.

“Some kids are playing on the tire swing.” Eddie grumbled. James looked in that direction and sure enough, there they were. The children must have been around six or seven, smiling happily as they swung wildly. Aleks snorted.

“Dude, just push ‘em off. You can take them in a fight.” Aleks goaded him.

“Aleks, that’s mean.” Seamus said, though his smirk betrayed that he’d been thinking the same thing. “Why can’t you just swing on the normal ones? They’re all right.” Seamus said as he demonstrated for Eddie. The other boy stuck his nose up at the notion.

“But they suck, they’re not fun!” He whined. James rolled his eyes.

“You’re so fussy, just make something up and they’ll be tons of fun!” James suggested sarcastically.

 

 

Seamus didn’t like that idea. Eddie’s plans were never well thought out nor were they ever good news for him. His eyes darted nervously to Eddie and Seamus inwardly groaned when he saw that usual glint in his brown eyes.

“You’re right… I think I’ve got an idea.” Eddie said. James nodded, acting as though he cared. Honestly, he’d only wanted Eddie to quit whining. “Seamus, squish inwards a bit.” Eddie commanded. Seamus frowned.

“What?” He asked but never received a verbal answer. Eddie grabbed the chains of his swing, placing his feet either side of Seamus’ hips on the seat as he pulled himself up. Once there, he dropped with an audible thump. Seamus winced, supposedly in pain, as Eddie giggled.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Aleks asked as he witnessed Eddie practically straddle his brother.

“Butterfly swing!” Eddie cried out as he began to swing both he and Seamus.

 

 

Seamus looked annoyed but after a few moments, he laughed breathlessly and gave in.

“You’re such a dork.” He murmured fondly to Eddie as he too swung his legs, helping to push them along. Eddie leaned back as Seamus leaned in. Seamus tried hard not to bump his and Eddie’s noses together as they swung, though it was surprisingly difficult as Eddie constantly dropped their swinging rhythm and started his own one.

“I can’t believe you two. You are actually like five years old. I take it back; those kids over there can definitely take you in a fight.” Aleks deadpanned, shaking his head and turning away from the pair. He was determined to make sure nobody knew that he knew them. At all. James smirked. Seeing Aleks’ clear discomfort and annoyance with the whole ‘butterfly swing’ scenario had given him a great idea.

 

 

Aleks scrunched up his face in confusion as James took a step towards him, expression sporting a delusional smirk. Aleks cocked his head to the side when James stepped forward once more, standing so close that they were sharing breaths. Aleks briefly wondered if James was going to kiss him. He cocked his head to the side, slowly pulling it back from James’ face.

“James?” Aleks questioned voice wavering and unsure. With one final smirk, James sprung into action. Aleks yelped as James’ hands gripped the back of his thighs and suddenly he was hoisted and forced to put his legs around James’ waist. Aleks grabbed James’ shoulders for balance as James began to walk backwards, not stopping until his thighs connected with a swing. He sat down, manoeuvring Aleks’ legs so that they sat either side of his own (despite Aleks’ protests).

“James, what the fuck?” Aleks demanded as he struggled to free himself from James’ lap. The boy’s hands had moved from Aleks’ thighs to the small of his back, pinning him there.

“We’re butterfly swinging, Aleks.” James explained as he chortled. Aleks huffed.

“No. No way.” Aleks told him as Seamus and Eddie burst into giggles beside them.

“What are you going to do?” James leered as he started to swing.

 

 

Aleks huffed with determination. He wriggled and fought against James’ grip but the increasing height of the swing started to freak him out. When he almost fell backwards and off of James’ lap, Aleks gave in. He dropped his head to James’ shoulder, curling in on himself and clinging to the material of James’ (or rather his own) hoodie.

“I hate you.” Aleks murmured into the fabric as James snickered. He made sure that Aleks didn’t fall.

“Well aren’t you two kawaii?” Eddie said. He giggled harder as Aleks flipped him off.

“Please don’t ever use that word again.” James begged, sounding drained.

“But you are though!” Seamus chimed in. James shivered.

“You two will be the death of me.” James sighed, though he giggled a little with his brother.


	9. Flirty Forests.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan, Dan and the boys go hiking (much to Seamus' annoyance.)

“What the brown is going on here?” Jordan asked, exasperated, when he and Dan finally arrived to pick up the boys. Nobody had moved in the past hour, despite Seamus complaining constantly about how his legs were going numb.

“We’re butterfly swinging.” Eddie explained as Seamus shifted, desperately trying to alleviate his pain. Dan snorted, shaking his head.

“Right, I guess I should take another picture. Man, today is going to be full of photo opportunities. Say cheese, boys.” Dan said as he held up his camera. Seamus grimaced, trying to smile and not show his pain at the same time. Eddie beamed, James smirked and Aleks hid his face against James’ shoulder and flipped Dan off. It was the perfect picture.

“Aleks! What would your mother say? Take a nice one.” Jordan demanded and with a groan, Aleks dropped his hand. He daren’t lift his head though, he was sure his cheeks were on fire.

 

 

When the picture was taken, Dan tucked his camera back into his pocket.

“Right then boys, are you ready to go?” Dan asked, smiling widely.

“Uh, yeah. Where are we going?” James asked but his question went ignored as Seamus questioned,

“Where’s the car?” The blonde squinted as he realised that his dad and Jordan had arrived without a car. Eddie clambered off of his lap and looked around. The look Jordan and Dan shared did not seem promising.

“Oh, we didn’t tell you? We won’t be needing that.” Jordan said mysteriously.

“Why?” Aleks asked suspiciously as he lifted himself from James lap and let his feet land safely back on the floor.

“You see that mountain over there?” Dan asked, pointing to the mountain range that bordered their campsite. The boys nodded, “We’ll be hiking through the lower parts of that today.”

 

“What? Are you serious? I don’t want to do that!” Seamus protested, throwing his hands up into the air. Aleks sighed heavily.

“If this is your idea of fun, I can assure you that you’re completely wrong.” He deadpanned. Jordan chuckled, shaking his head.

“C’mon boys, it’ll be great! You’ll get to experience nature!” He said happily. Seamus’ eyes went wide. He swiped his phone from his pocket, tapping furiously on the screen.

“I don’t need to go hiking! I can experience nature right here,” He pointed to the image he’d pulled up. It looked like the classic windows background, “on my phone. See? Look, ooh – nature.” Seamus yelled sarcastically. Dan was hiding his laughter behind his hand as Jordan looked at his son.

“Seamus, please. You’ll be fine. Dan and I have plenty of bug spray and if you get hurt, Dan has the first aid kit in his backpack.” Jordan reassured. Seamus groaned.

“If I get hurt? If? That doesn’t sound very safe to me. I’m better off staying at the tent all day, yep.” Seamus said as he began to wander in that direction.

 

 

Jordan caught the back of his t-shirt, pulling the blonde back towards the others.

“Nope, we’re all going hiking. You’ll be fine, Seamus. I promise.” Jordan said. Seamus looked defeated, folding his arms and scowling. Eddie, in an attempt to cheer him up, bumped shoulders with him. Seamus glared at him.

“Don’t worry, if you get tired I’ll give you a piggy back.” Eddie offered. Dan beamed.

“That’s the spirit!” He cried. Seamus rolled his eyes.

“Great, then you’ll topple over and we’ll roll down the mountain and die.” Seamus muttered. Eddie giggled but Seamus didn’t quite see the funny side.

“Oh shut up, Seamus. You’re so grumpy.” Aleks said, already walking ahead alongside Jordan and James. James scoffed.

“What about you Aleks, are you excited for the hike?” James said, grinning.

“Fuck no – but I don’t want to hear Seamus complain about it the whole time.”

 

 

The walk to the bottom of the mountain alone had killed Seamus and it was only across the campsite. He groaned with every step, leaning overdramatically onto Eddie as though each movement pained him.

“Seamus, honestly. You’re going to have to suck it up.” Aleks told him as Seamus groaned for the millionth time. James laughed at them both.

“Just ignore him, it’s not that hard.” James suggested and Aleks looked as though he was about to brutally murder him.

“It’s not that easy, you don’t live with him. This is just phase one, you’ll be complaining too when he starts whining!” Aleks explained aggravation easy to hear in his tone.

“Hey! I don’t whine.” Seamus well, whined. Aleks gestured to him dramatically.

“See?” He cried, sounding almost insane.

 

 

They made it to the top of the first hill before Aleks hit his brother. Seamus yelped as Aleks punched his shoulder, pushing him into Eddie and in turn almost making Eddie topple over the ledge.

“Boys!” Jordan yelled, catching both his son’s attention. “That’s enough. Seamus, stop whining. Aleks – apologise for hitting your brother.” Jordan demanded.

“But he deserved it!” Aleks protested, glaring at Seamus as he rubbed his tender arm.

“Aleks.” Jordan said through grit teeth. Aleks swallowed.

“Fine, whatever. I’m sorry Seamus.” Aleks said so sarcastically it was impossible to believe that he was being sincere and yet, Jordan bought it. At the very least, he let it slide.

“See? Was that so hard? Now, I just want to say that everyone has to stay close together now as there’s some thick woods ahead and it’s very easy to get lost.” Jordan explained. The boys listened carefully and Seamus barely managed to keep his sarcastic comments to himself.

 

 

They trudged onwards, Aleks wincing as his feet sunk into mud. The floor was damp and as the trees grew thicker, the world seemed to fall to silence. It made Aleks uncomfortable, especially since the only noises he could really hear were his footsteps and Dan’s explanation of the history of the forest. Aleks didn’t care for the last part; instead he concentrated on where his feet fell and the speed of his walk. If he went too fast, he’d bump into Seamus and Aleks really didn’t want that. If he walked too slowly, James would accidentally step on his heels and scrape mud up his jeans. So Aleks stared down at his feet as he tried desperately to avoid all sticks, rocks and those annoying patches of mud that look like dirt but are actually sinking death traps. The slick, wet sound of his shoes as they hit the ground were evidence that Aleks had fallen victim to them at least once this walk. He was determined not to do so again.

 

 

After a while, Dan’s voice seemed to fade into the silence. Aleks bit his lip, shaking his head to try and wake himself up a little bit. Surely he was just dazing off. But, when that did not work, Aleks bit his lip and look up. He was horrified to find that he could not see Seamus in front of him. It frightened him a little to discover the reason Dan’s voice had faded away was because he was gone. James, oblivious to Aleks’ discovery, walked straight into the other boy’s back.

“What have you stopped for? Keep moving idiot or we’ll lose them.” James grumbled at Aleks. Aleks swallowed, slowly turning around to stare at James with wide eyes.

“We already have.” He pointed out. Furrowing his brows, James peered around Aleks to see for himself. Sure enough, nobody was there.

“Shit.” He cursed.

“What the fuck are we supposed to do?” Aleks hissed. He wasn’t sure what to do with himself.

 

 

James cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

“Well, first let’s calm down. We’ve got to stay calm and figure this out. I’m sure they’ll figure out we’ve gone missing soon enough.”  James said.

“Is that before or after we’ve been mauled by a bear?” Aleks asked. James looked at him blankly.

“That’s very funny, Aleks. You’re great at keeping up the group morale.” James said sarcastically as he grabbed Aleks’ elbow and pushed him forward a little bit. “C’mon, let’s keep moving.”

“What group? It’s just you and me. None of us are equipped to fight a bear.” Aleks pointed out. James rolled his eyes, stepping ahead of Aleks as he pulled the other boy along. “Do you even know where we’re going? You’re just going to get us even more lost!” Aleks cried. James stopped, turning to glare at the other teenager.

“Do you have a better idea?” James demanded.

“Well no-“ Aleks began but he never finished.

“Then shut the fuck up.” James said bitterly before he stormed off again.

 

 

“Wow, what a way to talk to people James.” Aleks muttered as he jogged to catch up.

“You’re the one complaining.” James said. Aleks scoffed.

“I have every right to complain! I’m lost in the woods with you of all people.” Aleks explained. James frowned, turning once again to look at Aleks.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” James questioned. Aleks shrugged.

“I don’t know. It’s just of all the people I had to be stuck with, it had to have been you.” Aleks huffed.

“Why is that such a bad thing?” James demanded, actually quite hurt at Aleks’ statement.

“Well, you can’t fight off a bear for one and your best plan is to get us lost.” Aleks reminded him.

 

 

“Okay then. If you don’t want me around, then I’ll just leave.” James threatened turning and continuing to walk across the path.

“Fine, go ahead. Leave me here alone, I’ll be better off.” Aleks yelled at his back. James just shrugged his comment off. How dare he insinuate that James was the worst person to get stuck with and how did Aleks know that James couldn’t fight a bear? James bet that he could, maybe. As James argued with himself in his head, the sound of footsteps could be heard behind him. Suddenly the sound of Aleks’ laboured breathing was right in his ear and Aleks’ hand was entwined with his own. Raising an eyebrow curiously, James’ gaze looked to Aleks. Aleks caught the look, blushing a little and gripping James’ hand a little tighter when a twig snapped loudly under their feet.

“Shut up. It’s scary.” Aleks whispered. James couldn’t help the amused smirk that crept onto his face.

“I’m not so bad now, am I?” He teased. Aleks refused to answer him.

 

 

They’d been walking for at least ten minutes and hadn’t found their group yet when it happened. From somewhere within the woods, they heard a howl. Neither Aleks nor James knew what caused it but they both knew that they were scared. Aleks pressed himself against James’ side as they stopped. Both of the teenagers looked out into the woods. There was another howl, closer this time, followed by the snapping of twigs. All of the colour drained from Aleks’ face.

“Shit. I knew it, we’re going to die.” He hissed. James, who had been the calmer out of the two, was equally as spooked.

“No, w-we’re going to be fine.” James tried to reassure him. It didn’t work, especially as the snapping of trigs came closer.

“Shit, shit. I can’t die yet – I haven’t beaten the eighth gym!” Aleks cried. Despite the situation, James found himself laughing.

“You fucking dork.” He murmured fondly.

 

 

“Oh yeah? You’re probably about to die right now. Aren’t you going to regret anything? Any last things you want to experience?” Aleks interrogated the boy in front of him. It frustrated Aleks to see that he was freaking out and yet James was, as usual, just laughing at him. James’ expression turned sombre as he thought about it though. His eyes flicked up to Aleks in an effort to meet his gaze and be reassuring but on the way there, they got stuck on Aleks’ lips. Aleks had his bottom lip between his damn teeth again. Just as it had back in the car, it aggravated James. He wanted so desperately to reach across and free Aleks’ lip from his teeth but as he raised his hand to do exactly that, James had a better idea. Aleks’ eyes grew wide as James’ fingers skimmed his cheek and stayed there. Aleks let go of his bottom lip and his mouth opened to ask a question that he couldn’t quite get out. James took a step forward, finally meeting Aleks’ gaze before he leant towards Aleks. Their lips brushed briefly before James pressed his own against Aleks’ more insistently. For a moment, Aleks stood there frozen in shock before his brain registered what was happening.

 

 

Part of him told Aleks to push away, scream at James as he always has done and question the boy about whether he was sane or not. The other part of Aleks seemed to be celebrating about something he never knew he wanted. But now, as James held him so gently as though he was fragile porcelain that could be broken if handled incorrectly, it seemed perfect. Aleks had spent years trying to stay as far away from James as possible but in that moment it seemed as though he couldn’t get closer. His hands found James’ waist as he pulled James until their chests pressed together. Aleks knew this probably wasn’t how he was supposed to act or probably the best idea but at that time, he couldn’t care. He simply thought fuck it. If the wolf or whatever it was out there was about to come and maul them to death, why not kiss James? Kissing someone had been on Aleks’ bucket list anyway.

 

 

From in front of them there was another snap of twigs beneath feet before, out of the blue, came a familiar voice,

“Eeeeeeeeeeeeeew.” Eddie cried as he emerged from the trees, Seamus in tow. They’d run slightly ahead of Jordan and Dan after discovering that James and Aleks had gone missing. It had been Dan to suggest they retrace their steps. Aleks recoiled away from James at the noise, cheeks going the colour of roses as he hastily wiped his mouth. James whipped around to stare at his brother, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

“Eddie! You fucker.” James growled, rather annoyed that their intimate moment had been ruined. Jordan, Seamus and Dan emerged through the trees with relieved looks upon their faces. Their expressions quickly turned to confusion at the sight before them.

 

 

Aleks was still red and he was looking anywhere but James, eyes darting from a twig on the floor to a bird in the trees. James was looking at Eddie as though he was ready to kill him and, in truth, he probably he was. Eddie looked as though he’d walked in on something he wanted to remove from his brain very, very quickly. All together, the scene was rather strange.

“What’s going on?” Dan questioned as he stepped closer. Was it the lighting or were James’ lips a little plumper than usual?

“Nothing.”  James and Aleks said unison, both staring at Eddie had daring him to speak up. Eddie kept quiet, for now, though he smirked as he turned to walk back on the hike trail.

“We found them, c’mon – I want to reach the top before sundown.” He chirped as Seamus trudged behind him. Dan and Jordan shared looks but decided to drop it for now. They could ask the boys later. James and Aleks followed them as they turned to leave in awkward silence, neither boy wanting to talk about what just happened.


	10. Crazy Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last night around the bonfire.

They didn’t speak much for the rest of the hike. In fact, the rest of the hike through the mountains was quite uneventful. James and Aleks did discover that the howling they’d heard was actually Dan, who had been practicing his animal calls.

“Dad, you have the lamest skills.” James said in disgust, withholding the fact that it’d convinced him enough to scare him.

“They’re not lame. They’re just not particularly useful.” Dan replied.

“Nah, dad. I think they’re quite useful for scaring people – you’re really good at them. It’s really believable.” Eddie said with a mischievous glint in his eye. James glared at him as they walked.

“You think so? Maybe I should try them out on Halloween.” Dan chuckled.

“That’s a great idea! You could be a werewolf and I could be Frankenstein!” Jordan added.

“I can’t wait for Halloween now.” Dan said, thinking of how to create his costume.

 

 

James and Aleks had thought the incident back at the woods had been forgotten by most. Unfortunately, as they settled down back at the campsite, it was brought back up.

“So what did happen in the woods?” Jordan asked casually as they sat around the campfire. James opened his mouth to reply but Eddie interrupted him.

“James and Aleks kissed.” He announced. Aleks’ eyes grew wide and he shot a panicked look in James’ direction. The other boy was equally as worried.

“No we didn’t.” They said together, desperately trying to not seem suspicious.

“You did! I saw them.” Eddie said with a self-satisfied grin.

“Really? You guys kissed?” Seamus asked, suddenly very interested in the conversation. Jordan and Dan looked perplexed but not exactly disgusted by the idea.

“Your mothers always gossiped about something like that happening.” Dan mused.

 

 

It was James’ turn to go red, shaking his head furiously.

“We didn’t kiss.” He reiterated with determination. Dan held his hands up in surrender.

“I don’t care if you did or if you didn’t, I just care if you’re happy.” He said wisely. James scoffed, standing up and storming away.

“Where are you going?” Eddie asked, watching as James disappeared.

“For a walk.” James huffed as he left. The group fell into an awkward silence for a few minutes.

“Well, okay then. Who wants to play a game?” Jordan asked. Eddie immediately perked up at the notion. Seamus glanced at Aleks as the teenager watched James leave. He was biting his lip and looked kind of worried. Seamus decided that for once he’d be a nice younger brother as he shuffled closer, knocking Aleks’ shoulder and distracting him.

“I bet I can beat you at the game.” Seamus challenged. Aleks smirked.

“How much?” Aleks asked.

 

 

The game was pretty simple, just a normal game of cards. Jordan retrieved them from the car with an audible ‘aha’ and a strange, awkward dance.

“Dad please, people might see you.” Seamus cried, eyes darting frantically around the campsite in the hopes that everyone was indeed minding their own business. Aleks cackled beside him.

“Yeah, dad. You might break a hip if you’re not careful.” He joked. Jordan stopped dancing as he scowled, sitting down beside Dan once more.

“I’m not that old.” He grumbled as Eddie laughed at Aleks’ dumb joke.

“You strained your back moving boxes when we moved.” Aleks pointed out unhelpfully.

“All right, all right that’s enough. Let’s just play cards.” Jordan huffed as he unpacked the deck.

“Did you really? You didn’t tell me this.” Dan chuckled. Jordan ignored him.

“Aw, is Uncle Jordan an old man?” Eddie teased, barely managing to duck out of the way as Jordan playfully threw grass at him.

 

 

Aleks ended up winning, as was expected. He proudly took the money from Seamus. The group fell into a comfortable silence. Jordan rubbed at his back discreetly, it hurt a little but he wasn’t about to announce that. Eddie lay back in the grass, staring up at the stars in a daze. Dan poked at the fire while Seamus leant against his brother.

“What’s the time?” Seamus asked quietly. Aleks shrugged, reaching for his phone before he realised it had been confiscated. Frowning, he looked to his dad.

“Hey, dad. When am I going to get my phone back?” He asked. Jordan’s head jerked up, he’d barely heard Aleks. He frowned for a moment before smiling.

“Oh, right. You can have it back now – but no more fighting, understand me?” Jordan asked. Aleks nodded, gratefully reaching out for his phone as Jordan retrieved it.

 

 

The moment it was in his hands Aleks scrolled through it. He knew he didn’t have any service so he wouldn’t have any texts to check but at least he’d have some games to play. Seamus watched from over his shoulder for a moment before he decided that he wanted to play on it too.

“Aleks, can I have a go?” Seamus asked innocently. Jordan watched the two warily from where he sat. Aleks glanced first at his phone and then to Seamus,

“You only want to play on it because I am.” Aleks pointed out. Seamus pouted.

“No, I want to play on it because I’m bored. There’s a difference.” Seamus replied.

“I’m using it.” Aleks said pointedly. Seamus huffed.

“Please, Aleks – I’m really bored!” Seamus whined, looking pathetically at his brother. Aleks looked to Jordan for help but found that he was only met with a stern look. Defeated, he chucked the phone to his brother.

“Fine but don’t delete anything.” Aleks relented.

 

 

Seamus caught it, smiling to himself. He scrolled through Aleks’ apps curiously. There were the usual things like social media, games and then there was one thing Seamus would have never thought Aleks would own.

“Why do you have a karaoke app?” Seamus questioned. Aleks scoffed.

“Oh once when Ze and I got wast-“ Jordan raised his eyebrow, “When Ze and I got wasted on juice. It was definitely juice.” Aleks reiterated. Eddie and Seamus giggled. “I bought that app accidentally. I don’t know what to do with it now, it cost me a dollar.” Aleks said regretfully. Eddie sat up, crawling over to Seamus and grinning.

“Can we play on it?” He asked excitedly. Seamus sighed.

“Sure, I’m not going to use it.” Aleks said nonchalantly.

“I can’t sing.” Seamus said bitterly. Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Of course you can, Seamus. Anyone can sing!” Eddie cried as he tapped the app.

 

 

Eddie had been wrong, dreadfully so. Aleks cringed as Seamus half-heartedly belted out the words to some dumb pop song. Eddie was giggling beside him and Aleks already dreaded Eddie’s turn. But, when Seamus gave up and refused to sing anymore, Aleks was pleasantly surprised.

“I didn’t know he could sing.” Jordan whispered to Dan as Eddie serenaded an unwilling Seamus. Even as the blonde pushed at his face to get Eddie away from him, Eddie persisted and moved so that he was holding himself above Seamus as he sang to him.

“Yeah, he doesn’t really do much with it though. He likes to annoy James by singing loudly in the morning.” Dan chuckled, recalling how many mornings he’d had to break up fights because Eddie couldn’t help but belt out that one song over and over again.

“You should get him in a class or something.” Jordan suggested as Eddie’s arm gave out, falling onto Seamus in a fit of laughter. Dan sighed, shaking his head.

“Can you imagine a class that would take him?” Dan laughed fondly.

 

 

James didn’t return until well after everyone had retired to their tents. Dan had worried until Jordan reassured him that he can’t have got far. Aleks lay on his back, hands clasped together as he closed his eyes.  James’ disappearance didn’t keep him up. In fact, Aleks fell asleep rather quickly without the distraction of James beside him. His bliss didn’t last long; however, as about an hour after he’d dozed off the tent door was unzipped. Aleks cracked one eye open as James tripped over him, falling onto his sleeping bag. Aleks groaned to announce his annoyance and to let James know he was awake.

“Shut up, grumpy guts.” James whispered as he settled down. Aleks smirked, closing his eyes once more and trying to fall back to sleep as James got comfortable. Before he could do that though, James threw something onto his chest.

 

 

Without opening his eyes, Aleks felt around for it. It was soft and squished under his touch.

“What’s this?” Aleks asked sleepily. James scoffed at how Aleks didn’t even bother to look.

“Its bullet bill, dumbass. I thought you’d be able to tell just by touching it.” James said. Aleks opened his eyes then, staring down at the plush toy. It was, in fact, the bullet bill from the claw machine.

“Did you win this?” Aleks questioned, staring at James now instead. The latter shrugged.

“Maybe.” He murmured. Aleks smiled.

“Did you spend your walk,” Aleks made quotation marks with his fingers, “winning this?” He asked.

“I might have.” James confessed. Aleks laughed out loud.

“Wow, one kiss and you’re whipped.” Aleks giggled.

“Shut up.” James said, embarrassed.

 

 

James rolled onto his side, mumbling under his breath. Fine, if Aleks didn’t appreciate it that was okay. It’s not like James had spent a lot of money and half his evening attempting to get the damn thing like it was a big deal or anything. James heard shuffling from beside him. He could feel Aleks’ presence as he sat up and loomed above him and was about to ask what the hell Aleks was doing when the other teen pressed his lips to James’ cheek.

“Thank you.” Aleks whispered before he hastily laid back down, rolling away from James so he didn’t have to face the consequences of his actions. He pulled the bullet bill closer to his chest. James smiled to himself. Perhaps all of that ‘wasted’ time had been worth it after all.


	11. Long ride home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys head home.

That morning, they were woken for the last time by Eddie. Well, it was Aleks’ last time being woken by Eddie. James would still have to deal with him on a daily basis and Seamus practically lived at their house so he was used to it already. In light of yesterday night, Eddie woke them with his favourite hobby. Singing. James’ eyes snapped open at the sound of the latest pop song and he sat up almost robotically. Aleks only squeezed his eyes in the hopes that it’d keep them closed as James scrambled from the tent. Aleks smiled to himself as he heard Eddie scream, trying hard not to giggle at the sound of James chasing the poor boy.

“Come here, Eddie.” James snarled as he ran after his younger brother. Eddie leapt over camping chairs and the edges of tents as he ran, giggling manically.

“You’ll never catch me, James. I’m the best runner in school!” Eddie bragged as he passed a perplexed Seamus. James merely growled in response.

 

In the end, the legs of a sixteen year old were far superior to those of a twelve year old. James caught Eddie’s arm as he crashed into him, sending both brothers sprawling. James kept Eddie pinned the ground as he rubbed his knuckles into Eddie’s scalp, making the twelve year old beg for mercy.

“James! Get off me, please!” Eddie cried as he struggled to get himself out from under James. “You’re hurting me.” Eddie sobbed, though James it was a ploy. He was barely touching Eddie and he knew from experience that the moment he let Eddie up, the little prick would start singing again.

“Promise me you won’t sing for the rest of the day and I’ll let you go.” James demanded.

“James!” Dan barked as he emerged from his own tent. He held his sleeping bag under his arm, rolled up and ready to pack. James’ head snapped up to look at his father, a disgruntled expression across his face.

“He started it!” James explained.

“I don’t care who started it, just let Eddie up.” Dan said calmly.

 

 

With a grumble, James released his younger brother as he stood up. Eddie scrambled away from him quickly, pouting as he rubbed his arm.

“Dad, he hurt me.” Eddie pouted. James narrowed his eyes.

“Bullshit! I didn’t even touch his arm.” James yelled. Seamus walked over to his best friend, looking at the spot he was rubbing and frowned.

“Yeah, there’s already a bruise forming.” He pointed out unhelpfully.

“Shut up Seamus.” James said through gritted teeth. Dan only sighed, shaking his head.

“That’s enough, boys. James, leave your brother alone and Eddie, just be a little quieter with the singing okay?” Dan asked, exasperated. Eddie smiled and nodded but, when his father’s back was turned, he stuck his tongue out at his brother. In response, James flipped him off.

 

 

James returned to his tent to find Aleks still laying there, eyes still shut. James rolled his own eyes as he grabbed at his sleeping bag.

“Oi loser, I think we’re starting to pack.” James announced. Aleks didn’t sit. James stopped what he was doing and stared at him with a deadpan expression. “Aleks. Get up.” James insisted. A slight smirk played across Aleks’ lips but he otherwise didn’t move. James raised an eyebrow at him. “Get up or I will get you up.” He threatened. Aleks scoffed. Taking it as a challenge, James dropped his sleeping bag and waded his way over to Aleks. He sat on the boy’s hips with a small sound of protest from Aleks. James leaned over him, his breath tickling Aleks’ face as he waited for him to stir. But Aleks, determined to win whatever sort of battle this was, stayed as still as a statue. James huffed, blowing warm air across Aleks’ skin and watching as it lifted his hair a little. Finding nothing else to do, James decided to do something daring.

 

 

He pressed a gentle innocent kiss to Aleks’ cheek. James lingered there for a moment, lips pressed against the softness of Aleks’ skin.

“Get up.” He murmured into Aleks’ cheek. Aleks giggled as it tickled him but he still refused to do as James  asked. With new determination, James moved his lips to Aleks’ forehead. He kissed Aleks again, smiling against the skin as he said, “Get up.”  One of Aleks’ eyes crackled open. Ah, progress. James thought as he smirked and moved to Aleks’ other cheek. He kissed him there too. “Up.” James demanded. Aleks opened his other eye. James met his gaze as he moved for the last time, lips barely touching Aleks’ as he hovered above him. Aleks sighed in content as he waited for James to kiss him one last time. But he never did. James stood up quickly, laughing to himself as Aleks made a noise of protest.

“Get up, you lazy prick. We’re leaving soon.” James said matter-of-factly.

 

 

Aleks scowled as he scrambled to get up, glaring at James as he rolled up his sleeping bag. James giggled to himself, rather proud that he had managed to annoy Aleks yet again. He bent down to grab his sleeping bag once more before standing back up. He yelped as he turned, caught by surprise as Aleks met him with a kiss. It was chaste but Aleks had got what he wanted. As Aleks pulled away, James reached out for him to bring him back but Aleks slipped from his grip.

“We’ve got to pack, remember?” Aleks teased as he grabbed bullet bill, placing it upon his bundle of sleep stuff. He snatched at his backpack, which held a majority of his clothes and his book. James grumbled as he got his own stuff together. He’d find a way to get Aleks back later, he was sure of it.

 

 

The group packed quickly with the promise of breakfast, Jordan and Dan swearing that they won’t drag the boys back to that diner. Seamus stood to the side, tightening his ponytail, as he let Eddie push their stuff into the trunk of the car. Aleks shook his head at him when he noticed, chucking his own stuff in there just as Eddie had finished.

“You’re so lazy, Seamus.” Aleks remarked as he walked by, frowning when he realised he had to take down their tent. Seamus dropped his hands, shaking his head.

“Eddie offered, I’m not lazy.” He defended himself.

“Sure. I bet he packed your stuff too.” Aleks said casually. Seamus shrugged.

“Again, he offered.” Seamus pointed out. Aleks just laughed at him. Eddie brushed nonexistent dirt from his hands as he stood beside Seamus, beaming proudly.

“I did it, we’re all packed up.” He announced. Jordan applauded them while Dan just smiled encouragingly.

 

 

Getting their tent up had been challenging enough for Aleks and James. Somehow dismantling it was harder. Perhaps it was their newfound relationship or merely because James was an annoying dick.

“James! Get off the tent; I can’t take out the poles if you’re standing on it.” Aleks groaned. Half of their tent had been disassembled in an hour. They’d gathered an audience, all of whom had finished packing ages ago. James merely beamed at Aleks from where he stood, holding a pole that Aleks held the other end of in his hand.

“I’m helping, don’t worry.” James said coolly. Aleks sighed.

“Uh-huh, whatever you say. Just move so I can finish this.” Aleks sighed, trying to tug the pole from James’ hand and only serving in pulling an unsuspecting James forward. James tripped over part of the tent as he fell onto the half that was still up. Aleks cringed when he heard the sound of one of the plastic poles snapping. “See, you broke it!” He accused. James gasped.

“I did not, you pulled it!” He argued.

 

 

They bickered for a few minutes before Dan and Jordan stepped in, assessing the damage and trying not to laugh as the two boys argued. James and Aleks didn’t relent, even as they climbed into the car.

“It was your entire fault.” Aleks murmured as James went quiet. James glared.

“It wasn’t! You pulled me, if anything, it’s your fault!” He reiterated and Aleks shook his head.

“I wouldn’t have pulled it if you weren’t standing on the tent.” Aleks raged. James groaned, long and loud. On and on they went until they reached the McDonalds (courtesy of Seamus and Eddie) where they ate their breakfast in tense silence. Dan and Jordan looked at each other, wondering whether they should step in and say anything. But, as they had done for years, they decided to leave the two boys to their own devices. They’d sort it, as they always did.

 

 

James began to worry when they got back into the car and Aleks didn’t immediately start arguing with him again. He’d gone quiet as he had done earlier that week and James didn’t like that at all. He kept casting gazes over at Aleks but the other boy never returned them. In an effort to make peace, James leaned across to whisper in Aleks’ ear,

“It was totally my fault.” James confessed. That was the closest to an apology that Aleks was ever going to get. It hurt him to not be stubborn like he usually was but he felt better when Aleks finally looked back at him.

“Yeah, it was.” Aleks replied before he looked away again. Though James had expected something more, he dropped the subject. He didn’t want to start another argument. He reluctantly shuffled away, looking to Aleks longingly when he wouldn’t talk or say anything. Unbeknownst to James, every time he looked away Aleks looked back at him.

 

 

After a while, the awkward air began to eat at Aleks. So, to combat it, he reached across the seats and grabbed onto James’ hand. James had started to doze a little and was startled by the touch. He looked down at his hand before looking up again, smiling at Aleks. James let his fingers entwine with Aleks’ as he smiled goofily and looked out of the window. James knew that this was Aleks’ way of apologising and honestly, James could get used to this. Aleks had tried to look out of the window but found that he couldn’t concentrate. James’ thumb was tracing gentle patterns upon the back of his hand and Aleks found that they were much more interesting. He stared at James’ thumb curiously. It was clear that they didn’t mean anything nor was James trying to spell anything out especially as his attention was diverted elsewhere. But the patterns were soothing and Aleks could feel his eyes droop from the warm feeling the gesture was filling him with. Giving in, Aleks allowed them to shut as his breathing evened out and he became oblivious to the patterns being traced into his hand.

 

 

Aleks didn’t wake up again until they were home. He winced in the sunlight as Seamus reached behind his seat to wake him. Aleks used his free hand to swat Seamus away, acutely aware that his other one was still being held by James. Rubbing at his eye, Aleks looked to the boy in question.

“Morning, sleepy head.” James said fondly as Aleks yawned. He frowned at the pet name and blinked to keep his eyes open.

“Aleks, c’mon –we’re home.” Seamus called to him as he climbed from the car. Eddie waved him goodbye as Aleks frowned and looked out the window. Sure, enough Seamus wasn’t lying to him. They were outside the house. Aleks turned to James, suddenly awkward as he withdrew his hand.

“I’ve got to go… see you around, yeah?” Aleks said softly as he sat up and began to climb from the car. James nodded earnestly.

“Yeah.”

 

 

At the last second, Aleks seemed to change his mind as he fell back into his seat. He grabbed James’ shirt and pulled him closer. He kissed him softly, grip tightening around James’ t-shirt. James reached up to cup Aleks’ cheeks, as he had done before. They would have stayed there for a long time had Seamus not poked his head back into the car and pretended to vomit,

“Aleks, quit kissing your boyfriend and c’mon.” Seamus ordered.  Aleks pulled away from James with a breathy laugh. James grinned back at him.

“Go on, I’ll call you or something.” James promised. Aleks nodded as he finally climbed from the car, falling into step beside Seamus. He was grinning dopily.

“Look who’s a girl now.” Seamus teased, referring back to something Aleks called him regularly.

“Nah, that’s James.” Aleks joked as Seamus laughed alongside him.

“Oi!” James called from the car but he was grinning stupidly anyway.

 

 

Jordan saw that his sons went inside before he turned to Dan, who was just shutting the trunk.

“So, what do you think? Was that a successful camping trip?” Jordan asked.

“Yeah, I think we did quite well.” Dan praised their idea. Jordan beamed. He thought the same as Dan and was quite proud of himself.

“Same time next year?” Jordan suggested. Dan pretended to think it over before he nodded,

“Definitely. Though I think James and Aleks should get separate tents… not sure I trust them to be in the same one anymore.” He said sternly. James could hear him from inside the car and Jordan and Dan laughed as James turned and yelled,

“Dad!” Jordan shook his head.

“Well, at the very least we know that they won’t kill each other anymore.” Jordan said.

“I suppose… well I’ll see you later, yeah?” Dan said earnestly.

“Yeah, see you around bud.” Jordan said before he pat Dan’s car and walked up the drive to his house. He couldn’t wait for next year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a wonderful series to write. I hope you've enjoyed it and thanks to everyone who read it! :')


End file.
